How I Meet Your Stepmother
by Axl S.Nightmare
Summary: Un grupo de personas debe afrontar un hecho muy doloroso. Hikari, la hija de Ash Ketchum es una de ellas y tiene que afrontar la pérdida de su madre a una temprana edad y lidiar con que su padre encuentre un reemplazo. Capítulo 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Axl:** Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic escrito por Wholock87 y su servidor, que por diversos temas decidimos publicarlo en mi cuenta, espero que les guste.

 **Un Saludo**

* * *

 **How I Met Your Stepmother**

 **Acto I**

El día de hoy es especial, es el cumpleaños número trece de cierta jovencita, un día donde su padre le ha organizado una gran fiesta en su restaurante favorito motivo por el cual aquella joven se encontraba arreglando el cabello en estos momentos.

Una pequeña niña de tez blanca, larga cabellera negra y ojos color café se estaba dando los últimos toques a su vestido. Aquella joven desvió su mirada hacia el reloj de la habitación el cual indicaba que falta poco más de media hora para las seis de la tarde.

-debo darme prisa.

Se dijo aquella niña de nombre Hikari, ya que su padre le dijo que la recogería al salir del trabajo. Hikari dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y rápidamente se paró frente al espejo para observar el resultado final de su trabajo de casi dos horas, siempre que salía con su padre se arreglaba concienzudamente a pesar de tardar mucho tiempo. El padre de la joven siempre le decía que eso lo heredó de su madre.

-mamá- se dijo la niña al recordar aquello que su padre siempre le decía, la joven se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un portarretratos.

Ahí se veía la foto de una hermosa mujer de cabello azul _-"mamá murió hace cuatro años, desde entonces papá ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo por cuidarme solo"-_ pensó, aunque a decir verdad cuidarla solo del todo no pues habían dos castañas que siempre le ayudaban debido a que el padre es algo despistado.

Varios recuerdos llegaron de golpe a la joven -ella- dijo de mala gana mientras se acomodaba los zapatos.

Y es que la actual pareja de su padre, una mujer de cabellos color miel, Hikari no sentía realmente mucha afinidad con ella, en cualquier caso prefería a su tía May o su tía Leaf, aunque realmente solo tuviese relación sanguínea con la última.

A pesar de ello consideraba a la mujer de cabello castaño una tía porque siempre estaba ayudándolos a su papá y a ella, aunque debía admitir que no le agradaba cuando la mujer se acercaba en exceso a su padre.

El teléfono del departamento empezó a sonar, la joven se acercó rápidamente para contestar –hola- saludo emocionado pensando que sería su papá.

-hola, Hikari, ¿como estas?- pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-¡tía May!- exclamó.

-ya te he dicho que no me llames así, me hace sentir vieja. De cualquier manera, tu papá y yo terminamos de trabajar y vamos a ir por ti, espero que estés lista.

-si.

May, la secretaría de Ash, el padre de Hikari, una mujer muy cercana a la familia. Hace ya mucho tiempo que Ash le dijo a la niña que la castaña era la mejor amiga de su madre.

* * *

Hikari ya se encontraba en la recepción, estaba muy linda, arreglada y todos los que la veían le decían lo tierna que se veía a lo que ella daba las gracias y se ruborizaba por los cumplidos.

Un auto azul se estaciono en las afueras del edificio, la niña ya sabía de quién se trataba, ella no aguantó y salió corriendo hacia la calle. Un hombre 33 años salió del auto, estaba con camisa y apenas vio a la joven este sale a abrazarla

-¿cómo está mi preciosa niña?- pregunto el chico mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba del suelo -¿lista para tu fiesta?- volvió a preguntar sonriendo para acto seguido dejarla en el suelo.

De la nada, alguien abraza a Hikari por la espalda y le saluda muy cálidamente -¿cómo está la pequeña Hikari?, ¿te has portado bien?

-¡tía May!- la niña giró para abrazarla -ya no soy pequeña- dijo en tono de queja.

-claro, claro, como digas- respondió en tono de broma.

May, aquella castaña siempre ayudaba a Ash en el trabajo y a Hikari varias veces la cuidaba, la recogía del colegio o le ayudaba con los deberes cuando papá no tenía tiempo.

Luego de un pequeño viaje en auto, el grupo llegó a la pizzería favorita de Hikari y una de las más caras de la ciudad _-"papá debió gastar bastante para poder tener mi fiesta aquí"_ \- pensó la niña.

Una vez que entraron, vieron que el lugar estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas, la niña no pudo evitar la emoción y corrió hacia su padre -¡gracias papi, te quiero!- exclamó Hikari mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ash. El joven padre solo le sonrió y le indico que vaya con los demás invitados.

Dentro de la pizzería estaban muchas personas: las abuelas de la niña Delia y Johanna; la hermana de Ash y tía de Hikari, Leaf; y muchos de los amigos de la niña de la escuela.

-anda a saludar a los demás invitados- dijo Ash, pero es interrumpido por la tía May.

-ya luego habrá tiempo para eso, creo que Hikari quiere ver sus regalos primero- comentó divertida ganándose la aprobación inmediata de la menor.

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado, casi todos los amigos de Hikari se encontraban presentes. Las amistades de Ash, quienes tenían hijos y que estos habían formado amistad con la niña también se encontraban en la fiesta.

-¡muchas gracias abuelita Delia!- exclamó Hikari feliz, quien recibía un regalo por parte de la mujer -aunque… la verdad es que no sé qué se supone que es.

La niña traía en sus manos una extraña y pesada máscara, como si fuera una especie de demonio, era la primera vez en su vida que veía algo como eso.

-la compre en mi último viaje, ¡apenas la vi me dije que tenía que traértela!

La emoción de Delia al recordar sus viajes era tanta, que casi se sube a una mesa cercana, a la pequeña Hikari no le parecía extraño ese comportamiento, después de todo, su abuela siempre fue así, aunque todos los presentes que no la conocían pensaban que estaba algo loca.

-mamá, mejor cálmate un poco- Leaf apareció para intentar controlar a su madre.

Muchos veían de forma algo extraña a la mujer, los que la conocían a profundidad sabían cómo era ella pues ahora que ya terminó de criar a sus hijos, se la pasaba viajando por el mundo y cada viaje la afrontaba con la emoción de una niña pequeña.

-ten hija, espero que te guste- dijo una mujer mayor de cabellos azules, quien le daba a Hikari una caja rectangular a la niña.

-gracias abuelita Johanna- Hikari tomo el regalo y lo abrió al instante - ¿un libro?- preguntó la joven algo decepcionada.

-te servirá de mucho- sonrió la abuela, para luego retirarse en dirección del padre -estás consintiendo demasiado a Hikari asi solo vas a malcriarla - le comento por lo bajo.

-yo sé lo que hago… creo. - Respondió rápidamente el pelinegro mientras veía a su hija abrir regalos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

En ese momento a la pizzería llegó alguien que para Ash era muy especial, pero para Hikari era alguien insoportable -hola Serena- la niña saludo a la actual pareja de su padre de forma seca, no se sentía muy cómoda teniéndola presente.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Hika!- la peli miel se abalanzó contra la pequeña, y la empezó a abrazar muy melosamente, como si de un bebé se tratase.

 _-"¡ya déjame!"-_ era lo que pensaba la joven en su cabeza, quería decirlo y también apartarla pero no podía, ¿qué pensarían los invitados al ver eso? , tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-perdón por no venir antes, el trabajo me quito tiempo- se empezó a disculpar Serena -¡pero con _esto lo compensare!._

 _En ese momento la mujer salió del salón -"¡Yay por fin se fue!"- Hikari pensó que el regalo de Serena era el de no estar en la fiesta._

-wow- soltaron los invitados al ver que traía Serena consigo.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados al ver lo que la peli miel traía en un pequeño carrito, Hikari estaba completamente sorprendida y en shock por el regalo que Serena le estaba a punto de dar.

-¡un snorlax gigante de peluche!

Hikari se lanzó hacia el enorme peluche que tenía al frente, lo abrazó y se puso a saltar de la emoción -¡gracias, gracias, gracias!- en ese momento la antipatía que la niña sentía por Serena se fue, en ese momento pareciera que Hikari siempre se llevaba bien con la mujer.

-no me mientas Ash, eso fue idea tuya- comentó Leaf por lo bajo.

-no, Serena había visto a Hikari ver en revistas fotos de ese peluche y como babeaba por él, ayer cuando vi el peluche ese también quedé sorprendido.

Leaf no le creía a su hermano del todo, aunque ella también conocía muy bien a Serena y puede que se le haya ocurrido hacer eso, después de todo ambas se conocían desde la universidad.

-además, esto ayudará a que se lleven mejor- complemento el azabache.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las doce de la noche, los invitados ya se habían retirado, Hikari se encontraba dormida en una de las tantas sillas del restaurante.

-nos vemos el lunes Ash- se despidió May.

Tan solo quedaban en aquel salón de la pizzería, Ash, Serena e Hikari. La niña se encontraba agotada durmiendo mientras abrazaba el peluche de pichu que su tía Leaf le había regalado.

-se ve linda mientras duerme- Serena veía de forma tierna a Hikari.

-Sí, creo que con ese regalo ya se ira acostumbrando más a ti, incluso saltó alegremente- Comento Ash refiriéndose al snorlax.

La chica sonrió con el comentario de su pareja, ella se recostó en su hombro para descansar un poco de la agitada noche. Se encontraban cansados y debían descansar, aunque a Ash le quedaba aún una difícil tarea, llevarse a Hikari puesto que la niña tiene el sueño muy pesado.

-vámonos antes que cierren - Comento el chico - no sé cómo meteré a ese snorlax en el baúl del auto- Ash se rasco la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de cómo se supone llevaria el peluche a su piso.

-oye amor-.

Ash se volteo para mirar a Serena, la cual tenía una mirada y expresión cautivadoras, la peli miel se acercó al oído del azabache y le susurro algo. Inmediatamente la cara del chico se puso roja, este se le acercó y le dio un profundo beso a Serena.

-entonces apurémonos en guardar todo.- Susurro el pelinegro al separar su boca de la de su pareja.

* * *

Una brisa helada entró por la ventana del dormitorio de la pequeña Hikari, las cortinas acompañaban la brisa con su movimiento y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la niña.

-¿ah?- La azabache se levantó confundida al no recordar haber vuelto a casa, tenía la mirada perdida e intentaba recordar sin éxito el sueño que acababa de tener.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que Hikari reaccionara -papá debió traerme hasta acá- se dijo la niña al verse en su cama y con su ropa de dormir puesta. Ella se levantó de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas de pachirisu y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla.

-que hermoso.-

La joven quedó maravillada con las luces de la gran ciudad, el piso en el que vivía le daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad, ella siempre disfrutaba apreciando las vistas nocturnas que la urbe le daba.

La iluminación de los rascacielos proporcionaban una pequeña luz al dormitorio, allí se encontraban todos los regalos que había recibido hace unas horas, eran muchos y se encontraban acomodados por el suelo.

El estar observando la ciudad durante largo tiempo le quitó el sueño, se alejó de la ventana y la cerró, luego tomó un abrigo de su armario y salió de su cuarto. El pasillo era frío y oscuro, la única iluminación que había era la de las calles.

Cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño, un vaso de leche caliente era lo que la hacía dormir. La niña estaba caminando hacia la cocina, cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del dormitorio de su padre.

-¿qué es eso?- Se preguntó mientras se detenía frente a la puerta del dormitorio.

La puerta de la habitación se encontraba cerrada -papá siempre la deja abierta- Recordó la niña extrañada y es que Ash nunca cerraba las puerta de su dormitorio en las noches en caso de que Hikari tuviese pesadillas.

Hikari intento abrir la puerta pero se encontraba con seguro. entonces la niña acercó su oreja hacia la puerta al escuchar nuevamente aquellos extraños ruidos.

-por favor, no más- Una voz femenina decía agitada y entrecortada, aquella voz era acompañada por el sonido permanente de un mueble moviéndose o eso pensó la pequeña, Hikari abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-claro que no,¡aún no es suficiente!- La voz de su padre sonaba fuerte, luego se escucharon quejidos provenientes de la voz femenina los cuales cada vez aumentaban en tono y número.

-esa era la voz de papá- Susurro Hikari -pero, ¿quién es la otra?- Se preguntó mientras se marchaba hacia su habitación, algo le decía que no debía estar allí en ese momento.

* * *

Había amanecido, aquel día era domingo por lo cual la pequeña Hikari no debía levantarse temprano ya que no había escuela ese dia, algo somnolienta fue hacia la cocina para esperar que su padre preparara el desayuno, al llegar allí algo la hizo despertar completamente.

-¡oye, qué haces aquí!- Exclamó la joven al ver a la peli miel sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Serena se encontraba con el cabello alborotado, tenía algunas ojeras se y su cara denotaba cansancio, aun asi se veia muy alegre y relajada.

-pues, pase la noche acá- Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa lo cual enojó más a la pequeña

-¡traes la camisa de papá!- Hikari inflo sus cachetes de enojo, al ver a Serena vestir con una de las camisas de Ash.

-bueno si, pero es porque no tenía otra cosa que ponerme- Explicó divertida la mujer.

Las mejillas de la niña se encontraban rojas, le saco la lengua e inmediatamente salió corriendo de la cocina -es tan tierna- comentó Serena al darle gracia los celos que tenía la niña.

Al poco tiempo Hikari regreso, traía puesta una camisa de Ash, una idéntica a la que Serena traía.

-pero qué- Dijo confundida al ver a la pequeña.

-¡me veo mejor que tú!- Exclamó la joven, a quien la camisa le quedaba exageradamente grande.

En ese instante Ash apareció en la cocina, al igual que Serena se le veía cansado.

-¿qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto el chico confundido al ver a las dos usando sus camisas.

* * *

La campana anunciaba el término del día escolar, se escuchaba en toda la escuela primaria , muchos niños salían de las aulas de estudio directo a la salida para verse con sus padres.

Hikari ya se encontraba fuera del salón, vestía con una blusa blanca y chaleco de color azul marino, también con una larga falda del mismo color y unos zapatos negros.

La niña caminaba por los pasillos, acompañada de sus amigas.

-oye Hikari, ¿ese no es tu papá?- preguntó una de las niñas, señalando hacia Ash.

-¡¿por qué esta con la maestra?!- exclamó Hikari, enojada e inflando sus cachetes.

En el final del pasillo se encontraba el chico, vistiendo con una camisa algo elegante, al mismo tiempo que la maestra de Hikari le coqueteaba. La niña caminó directo hacia su padre -¡papá! Ya vámonos- Hikari empezó a jalar del brazo al chico.

-Hikari tu papá es un amor- le dijo la maestra Cynthia en un tono medio burlón a la niña.

La joven se enojó aún más, tenía los cachetes inflados mientras hacía pucheros y las mejillas las traía sonrojadas. Al ver que no podía hacer nada, tan solo tomo las llaves del auto que Ash tenía en su mano y se fue directo al estacionamiento.

-tienes una hija muy celosa- comentó Cynthia.

* * *

Hikari se encerró en el auto, tiro su mochila en los asientos traseros mientras miraba enojada por las ventanas.

-¡que!- La niña quedó en shock al ver a varias de las madres de los chicos de otros salones acercarse a su padre, madres solteras.

Algunas de las señoras se aproximaron de forma muy cariñosa al chico, y es que, Ash un tipo joven, llama la atención de las madres solteras, las maestras y básicamente cualquier mujer que se encontraba o eso es lo que pensaba la pequeña Hikari.

-oye, ¿qué te parece si salimos un día de estos?- Preguntó una de las señoras mientras se colgaba del brazo del pelinegro, este sonreía nerviosamente sin saber qué responder.

-¡vámonos! - Una furibunda Hikari lo jalo del brazos llevándolo hacia el auto, ante los comentarios divertidos de las mujeres presentes.

* * *

-¿ocurre algo?- Pregunto Ash, al ver a su hija con una mirada muy seria a través del retrovisor.

-no me gusta que la chicas que te hablen. - Dijo enojada mientras dirigía su mirada al paisaje a través de la ventana.

-oh, era eso.- El pelinegro no sabía cómo tratar el tema con su hija - hija, cuando crezcas lo entenderás. -

\- siempre eres así. - Dijo la pequeña aun enfadada.

\- ¿Perdón? - Ash no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

\- Siempre que se acerca una mujer les sonríes y eres muy amables, ¡no me gusta! - La pequeña no sabía muy bien que decía pero era verdad su padre siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres.

\- Oh vamos, no creo que sea así - Dijo Ash divertido. - Además, sabes que ninguna mujer será más importante que mi pequeña niña - Respondió causando el sonrojo de la niña la cual comenzó a olvidar su enfado.

* * *

Aquella tarde la pequeña Hikari fue recogida en la escuela por su padre, aquel día como era usual cuando el pelinegro tenía demasiado trabajo la llevaba junto a él a su oficina, ella trabajaba en sus deberes mientras él seguía con su trabajo.

-papá, no entiendo este- dijo la pequeña Hikari con dificultades en sus deberes, el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y miró el cuaderno por encima del hombro de la pequeña.

-cariño, pero si es muy simple, ya te había explicado esto- dijo Ash algo decepcionado para luego explicarle nuevamente.

Hikari infló sus mejillas y miró hacia el lado opuesto.

-es que no le entiendo a la profesora Cynthia- dijo para defenderse.

-la profesora Cynthia es muy buena profesora, ponle atención en clase- respondió el pelinegro paternalmente y a sabiendas de que su hija era algo distraída.

Ash se dirigió a una mesa en la oficina la cual tenía una cafetera, se sirvió un poco y lo bebió mientras observaba a su hija lidiar de mala gana con los deberes.

 _-"supongo que lo sacó de mi"-_ pensó el pelinegro al recordar que su difunta esposa era muy diligente en temas académicos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada de la pequeña.

-¿quieres algo de beber?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿y la tía May?, normalmente beben café juntos- preguntó la niña de cabello azul.

-está ocupada haciendo unos trámites por mí- respondió para sentarse de nuevo y tomar un portaretrato ubicado en su escritorio atrayendo la atención de la pequeña Hikari.

-esta foto, me la envió tu abuela Johanna, ¿quieres verla?-

La pequeña asintió y rápidamente se sentó en el regazo de su padre, su cara se llenó de emoción al ver la fotografía en la cual se veía a su padre una década más joven abrazando por la espalda a una joven peli azul, su madre Dawn.

-¿por qué están vestidos iguales?- pregunto inocentemente la niña.

-ese era el uniforme del Instituto- Ash tomó una pausa pensando que decir -esa foto la tomamos cuando cumplimos un mes de novios.

Hikari se quedó pensando un segundo, para luego preguntar lo que le inquietaba.

-papá, ¿cómo se volvieron pareja tú y mamá?- Ash sonrió ante la pregunta.

-deja que te cuente una historia.-

* * *

Las clases en el instituto habían terminado ese día, eran las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente y el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Los estudiantes empezaban a irse, algunos formaron sus grupos para el camino hacia sus respectivas casas.

Casi todos los salones se encontraban vacíos, pero en uno se encontraba un azabache sentado en su escritorio.

Ash, un chico de 16 años, alguien que con tan solo verlo se podía notar al instante que se encontraba deprimido. El azabache estaba con la cabeza hundida en su maleta, no se movía, estaba en una situación lamentable.

-oye Ash- una hermosa peli azul había entrado al salón, ella vestía su uniforme y traía un maletín muy parecido al que traía su compañero.

-¿qué quieres Dawn?- pregunto Ash, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

La joven jalo una de las sillas y la arrastró para sentarse justo al lado de Ash, Dawn tocó el hombro de su amigo, un intento de tranquilizarlo luego de lo que había sufrido ese día.

-oye ya tranquilo. Mira ella no valía la pena, White nunca te valoro y ni hizo el intento.-

-Pero- El chico levantó la cabeza, tenía una expresión oscura en su rostro -Ella parecía la indicada, realmente estaba enamorado de ella -.

-Ella no supo valorarte, es lo que te digo. Deja de pensar en eso y vayamos a buscar algo con que entretenernos. - Propuso la chica con el fin de levantarle el ánimo.

\- ¿Qué objeto tiene? - Respondió el pelinegro con la cara contra el escritorio.

-¡no debes morirte solo por alguien. Ella no lo valía, ahora a ella no le importa, no pienses en ella si a ella no le importa.! - Grito furiosa la chica para luego sacarlo por la fuerza de aquel salón.

-ven, vamos- Decía al tiempo que lo arrastraba con ella.

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto Ash, sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-ya lo verás- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Pasaron pocos minutos, se encontraban en una cafetería de los alrededores.

-¿este lugar?-

-aquí vengo con mis amigas seguido, hay un karaoke y podemos hacer que te distraigas un rato.- Comento la chica sonriendo.

-oh…- Respondió Ash sin animos, la verdad no se imaginaba, ni quería imaginar cantando.

Dawn sentó a su compañero, este aún seguía con una expresión de tristeza.

-¡cambia esa cara!- exclamó Dawn con una sonrisa en el rostro -además, si tu estas triste harás que también me ponga así.

Ash ni se inmuto, seguía con el mismo rostro deprimente de antes. Dawn se fastidió un poco, ella quería que el azabache se sintiese mejor, después de todo no le gustaba ver al chico del que estaba enamorada triste por una mala experiencia.

-Ash, escúchame- Dawn levantó el rostro de su amor platónico, ella quería que él le viese directo a los ojos -de todo el tiempo que te conozco, eh visto que eres una persona genial, ella no lo vio y lo más probable es que nunca lo hará. Ella no sabe de lo que se pierde, no te pongas así por ella, te duele pero el tiempo pasara y esto en el futuro lo contaras como una de tantas anécdotas - el semblante de Ash cambió un poco - Aunque sea un poco, por favor, deja de estar triste y despeja tu mente.

* * *

Hikari estaba emocionada al escuchar la historia de su padre -¡que linda era mamá!,ella te amaba mucho desde antes que estés con ella- la niña se acercó más a su padre, quería que le cuente más sobre su difunta progenitora.

-¡¿qué pasó luego?!

-Bueno, ese día tu madre me ayudo a sentirme mejor. Terminamos cantando en el karaoke- Ash empezó a tener una leve sonrisa con el recuerdo a pesar de que se sintió apenado cantando en esa época.

-mamá tan tierna- suspiraba la niña.

-si,lo era- dijo Ash en un tono de melancolía. Demostrando en aquellas palabras que aún no lograba superar lo que pasó aquel trágico día.

* * *

-te traje tus flores favoritas- dijo Ash con una sonrisa, el chico se acercó a darle un tierno beso a su joven esposa mientras que acomodaba el ramo de flores a un costado de la cama.

-Estan lindas, gracias- Dawn empezó a toser.

La peliazul se encontraba recostada en la cama de un hospital, tenía un muy mal aspecto se encontraba muy delgada y pálida, ella traía un suero inyectado en el brazo. Pero, a pesar de todo, Dawn mantenía esa sonrisa que siempre le había caracterizado.

* * *

-Papá, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la pequeña al ver su padre distraído.

-Si, tranquila -

-es que te quedaste callado, empezaste a mirar fijamente la pared y no reaccionabas.-

-oh eso… no pasa nada hija estoy bien, solo estaba pensando- respondió Ash mientras le daba un sorbo a su Café.

-¡¿en mamá?!- Preguntó emocionada la niña, pensando que su padre volvió a recordar los buenos tiempos en los que la mujer vivía.

-si, en ella- Respondió Ash, fingiendo una sonrisa.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Axl:** Hola a todos, gracias por seguir este proyecto en conjunto con Wholock87. Se supone que el hablaría hoy pero debido a que tuvo problemas mezclando psicotrópicos no pudo hacerlo, será a la siguiente.

En cualquier caso espero disfruten del segundo capítulo de este fic, Pokemon no es propiedad nuestra y esto solo lo hacemos por exceso de tiempo libre.

Un Saludo.

* * *

 **How I Meet Your Stepmother**

 **Acto II**

El día estaba nublado, hacía mucho frío y daba la impresión de que llovería, en el departamento de la familia Ketchum, un hombre pelinegro arreglaba el cabello de una niña pequeña.

\- Tienes que verte linda para mamá - dijo Ash quien acomodaba los largos mechones de cabello a su hija de 9 años.

\- ¿Mamá se sentirá mejor al verme? - preguntó con tristeza la niña.

\- Claro que sí - Contestó el padre con una sonrisa al tiempo que terminaba de peinar a su pequeña hija y acomodar el vestido que luciría aquel dia.

Ash la tomó de la mano y salieron del edificio dirigiéndose al hospital. Dentro del auto Hikari se mantuvo callada mirando por la ventana, ella no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado estaba triste y por el otro estaba feliz porque volvería a ver a su madre después de muchas semanas.

Aunque también ella había escuchado a escondidas muchas de las conversaciones a altas horas de la noche que tenía su padre con varios de sus de sus conocidos. Tia Leaf, Tia May, Abuela Delia, Abuela Johanna y algunos doctores que iban al edificio, esto sumado a los días en los que Ash no iba a dormir al departamento, días en los que alguna de sus abuelas o su tia Leaf venían para cuidarla.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al hospital, a pesar de haber estado allí varias ocasiones el lugar no se le hacia nada cómodo a la pequeña Hikari, aquel día era especial, era el noveno cumpleaños de la niña, Hikari no soltó la mano de su padre mientras avanzaban por los blancos pasillos del hospital.

Johanna salió de una puerta para dirigirse al pelinegro con un semblante triste -ella quiere verla-

-sí, de inmediato - respondió Ash.

Una vez dentro de la habitación la niña buscó ansiosamente a su madre, rápidamente la encontró sobre la cama, la mujer de cabellos azules se encontraba muy delgada, traia ojeras y se encontraba conectada a un suero. La joven madre estaba recostada, pero al escuchar los pasos de su hija, ella intentó levantarse un poco debido a la emoción.

-¡Hika!- Saludo Dawn quien mantenía esa sonrisa característica de ella, a pesar de estar en un estado lamentable.

Hikari no podía articular palabra alguna, Dawn le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo una pregunta característica en ella para con la niña - Hiciste los deberes, ¿verdad?- pregunto con algo de gracia.

\- Sí - respondió Hikari, en un tono de tristeza y cabizbaja.

\- Ven aquí mi niña - Dawn espero a que la pequeña estuviese a su lado para abrazarla fuertemente.

\- Escúchame Hika, tienes que pórtate bien, hazle caso a tu papá en todo - una leve sonrisa había en la peli azul, era la emoción de volver a abrazar a su hija después de tiempo.

\- Te extraño mamá, te extraño mucho - Hikari empezó a llorar, no quería separarse de la mujer.

\- Yo también mi amor, yo también te extraño - respondió Dawn devolviendo el abrazo de su hija al mismo tiempo que intentaba consolarla.

La niña no podía detener su llanto, abrazaba fuertemente a su madre y no quería soltarla para nada.

\- Hikari, ven hija - dijo Johanna separando a Hikari de Dawn - Tu madre tiene que descansar -

\- No, ¡no quiero! - respondió la pequeña, quien no se soltaba de su madre al mismo tiempo que lloraba más fuerte.

Dawn separó a su hija, ella le secó las lágrimas - hija ve, hazle caso a tu abuela - dijo para luego darle un beso en la frente.

* * *

Ash se encontraba en su oficina, completamente solo, se le veía con un muy mal semblante, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mientras su mirada vacía se posaba sobre la pantalla de la laptop en la que tan solo había varias ventanas abiertas.

Los recuerdos del día en que perdió casi todo le seguían atormentando, sus brazos colgando de la silla, no se sentía con ganas de seguir trabajando, realmente en ese momento no sentía ganas de nada en particular, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina.

\- ¿Ash? - preguntó May al ver salir a su jefe.

\- Nos vemos el lunes - respondió sin darle mucha importancia a la castaña.

Aquella cara de Ash ya era conocida por May y por la mayoría de personas que trabajaban en aquel edificio, todos eran conscientes de que cuatro años no habían sido suficientes para que Ash pudiera superar la pérdida de Dawn

Normalmente los viernes Ash salia con su novia Serena pero por motivos de un viaje de ella este día se encontraba solo, esto solo alarmó más a May la cual rápidamente tomó el teléfono al tiempo que alistaba sus pertenencias para ir tras el pelinegro.

\- Hola Leaf - Saludo cuando del otro lado de la línea por fin contestó la hermana de su jefe..

\- May, qué tal, ¿qué sucede? - Saludo amablemente la mujer al otro lado de la línea

\- Es Ash… -

\- Oh, entiendo - Leaf también había sido testigo de lo que pasaba cuando Ash pensaba mucho en su difunta esposa.

\- Exacto -

\- ¡diablos!, Me enoja cada que se pone así cuatro años y aun sigue igual y Serena no está en la ciudad… - Contestó enfadada la mayor de los Ketchum.

\- Iré con Ash, no quiero dejarlo solo, ¿Podrías cuidar de Hika? -

\- Está bien - Leaf colgó la llamada se cortó pero casi inmediatamente su móvil volvió a sonar

\- ¿Ash?- Dijo la castaña al ver el número.

\- Hola Leaf - Saludo el pelinegro.

\- Hola Ash, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó alarmada casi tropezando sus palabras.

\- Respecto a eso, necesito que cuides de Hikari por un rato, no me siento bien que digamos.

\- ¡Ash no!, Ve a casa, yo iré y estaremos juntos - Pidió Leaf algo desesperada.

\- En realidad necesito estar solo - Ash respondió con simpleza para terminar la llamada.

\- Idiota - dijo con enojo la castaña.

Ash había llegado a un bar muy tranquilo, ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, Varias veces iba ahí a pensar y si bien le gustaba ir y tomar para celebrar en esta ocasión era el único camino fácil que existía para poder librarse de sus tormentosos recuerdos.

* * *

May entro a aquel lugar, se sentía en el aire un ligero olor a tabaco, las mesas del lugar estaban ocupadas por grupos de amigos celebrando, el único que parecía estar fuera de lugar era su jefe, el azabache sentado en la barra irradiaba un aura de tristeza la cual percibía cualquier persona que lo viese allí sentado con su vaso lleno de whisky.

\- ¿te importa si me siento aquí? - Preguntó la castaña sentándose al lado de Ash. - un brandy, por favor - Indico al bartender el cual no tardó con la bebida.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, el pelinegro terminó su bebida y de inmediato pidió otra igual en aquel momento decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿Viniste a cuidarme? - Pregunto a la castaña en un tono de burla el cual no podía ocultar su estado de ánimo actual.

\- Algo así - contestó con simpleza la castaña. - Algunas veces, también necesito algo asi, era mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes?.

Ash levantó el vaso y bebió el contenido de este en un solo, May levantó una ceja al ver la manera de beber de su jefe mientras este pedía otro vaso.

\- ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido? - Preguntó al terminar su bebida.

\- Estoy bien - Ash se levantó de allí y se dirigió a una mesa que finalmente había quedado libre, May lo siguió de cerca y se sentó junto a él, no quería estar de frente al Ketchum.

\- Dawn se enfadaría si te viese bebiendo de ese modo - Comentó nostálgica la mujer.

\- Es verdad - Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Ketchum. - Aunque no se enfadaba solo conmigo por eso - Complemento Ash recordando que la castaña era reñida por Dawn por el mismo tema.

\- Bueno, a Dawn nunca le gustó la bebida - Respondió en un tono ligeramente alegre para luego terminar su segundo vaso.

\- Se quejaba por su sabor, decía que era muy amargo - Ash recordó con una sonrisa, que duró poco.

La pareja siguió allí recordando eventos sobre la fallecida esposa de Ash Ketchum, las bebidas iban y venían durante su conversación cuando el teléfono de Ash sonó, el pelinegro tomó el aparato para ver que era un mensaje de su hermana.

\- ¿Algo importante? - Preguntó May interesada

\- Solo es Leaf, dice que Hika ya se durmió y que se va a su casa - Contestó al tiempo que dejaba caer el teléfono sobre la mesa y daba un trago a su bebida.

\- ¿Que pasa? -

\- Es solo que, ¿tu crees que he sido un buen padre?, todos los días me pregunto lo mismo - Ash terminó su bebida de un sorbo. - Se que es imposible que pueda reemplazar a Dawn pero hago lo mejor que puedo y aun asi a veces creo que Hika no es feliz conmigo -.

Al verlo en ese estado May lo abrazo y trato de calmarlo.

\- Te aseguro que Hika es feliz contigo - Dijo la castaña en un tono pausado y suave. - Además si alguna vez necesitas algo parecido a una madre puedes contar conmigo - Término para soltar su abrazo y dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, Dawn y yo siempre hemos contado contigo -

May asintió suavemente al tiempo que terminaba su bebida, Ash al ver los dos vasos vacios decidió pedir más.

\- Creo que la cuenta va ser algo larga hoy - Comentó Ash divertido mientras indicaba a una mesera que trajera dos bebidas más que no tardaron en llegar.

\- Tranquilo dividiremos la cuenta - Comentó una muy sonrosada May en la cual ya se notaba el efecto del alcohol.

\- No hace falta, yo pago - Respondió de inmediato el pelinegro.

\- oh, olvidaba que el galante Ash siempre paga la cuenta - La castaña le recordó entre risas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Bueno siempre que salíamos los tres, dawn, tu y yo, siempre te ofrecías a pagar - Hizo una pequeña pausa para darle un sorbo a su bebida. - Dime, ¿acaso querias impresionarla? - Pregunto May divertida.

\- Quizás, ¿recuerdas cómo éramos cuando saliamos juntos? - Pregunto Ash en tono melancólico.

\- Tal vez como ellos - Indico May a un grupo de amigos donde dos jóvenes totalmente ebrias se abrazaban cariñosamente a su amigo.

Ash levantó la mirada hacia ellos mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida para disimular.

\- No creo, Dawn nunca se embriago, solo bebía cuando brindaba y lo hacía de mala gana. - Recordó el pelinegro para luego dirigir la mirada de nuevo a los jóvenes, los cuales ya estaban adoptando actitudes algo más cariñosas de lo que se considera prudente mostrar en público.

\- Además, Dawn nunca hubiese permitido algo así -

May dirigió la mirada hacia los jóvenes donde las muchachas se alternaban para besar al chico que las acompañaba, los tres daban la impresión de haber bebido más alcohol de lo recomendado, May sonrió y comentó con poca delicadeza.

\- Pero te hubiese gustado -

\- ¿Tu, Dawn y yo? - Pregunto Ash evitando mirarla a los ojos.

\- Aham -

\- Bueno… - Ash no se sentía cómodo respondiendo a algo así.

\- ¿Bueno? - May repitió en forma de pregunta mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre el pelinegro, la vista de Ash se posó en los labios de la castaña, cada vez los veía más cerca, repentinamente May retrocedió un poco pero esto fue solo un engaño, de inmediato sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Ash y lo beso apasionadamente.

El pelinegro no se esperaba esto, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo en rechazarla, realmente fue todo lo contrario sus manos se posaron sobre la cintura de esta mientras profundiza el beso.

Ash y May se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas combatían fieramente por conquistar la boca del otro, cualquiera que los mirara pensaría que son una pareja de amantes que llevaban tiempo sin verse.

May respiraba entrecortadamente en ese momento, jadeaba y sentía que la ropa le estorbaba. La castaña no aguanto más se acercó al oído del azabache y le susurro.

\- Vamos a mi casa -

Ash la beso nuevamente sin soltar su agarre en la cintura de la castaña.

\- La mia esta mas cerca - sugirió Ash.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? -

Hikari se había levantado a mitad de la noche, ruidos extraños no la dejaban dormir - Ese sonido… me recuerda…- jadeos y gemidos era lo que la joven escuchaba, su memoria recordó y le vino a la mente la madrugada del día después de su cumpleaños.

Ella salió de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas y un abrigo, Camino encontraba por el pasillo, los ruidos provenían del dormitorio de su padre, la puerta estaba medio abierta y la luz prendida.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? -

Hikari empezó a caminar muy despacio, por cada paso los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, la joven llegó a la puerta y se asomó para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos al ver lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Sigue! - exigía una castaña de coletas quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y se veía cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor.

\- Tía May - Murmuró la niña, quien empezaba a retroceder al no comprender nada de lo que estaba observando.

May se encontraba completamente desnuda, con las piernas entrelazadas atrapando a Ash el cual estaba encima de ella, moviéndose con fuerza.

Hikari se tapó la boca, ella quería irse pero también sentía curiosidad. May no se percataba de la presencia de la menor, estaba perdida en el placer que sentía, tampoco se percató Ash, él estaba perdido besando el delicado cuello de la castaña bajo él, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los pechos de esta.

La joven empezó a sentirse extraña, la parte baja de su cuerpo parecía calentarse y su respiración se acelero un poco, Hikari continuó observando la escena y su cuerpo parecía encenderse, en ese momento recobró el sentido y salió corriendo a su dormitorio, se encerró y se tapó con sus mantas al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban los fuertes ruidos provenientes del cuarto de su padre.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana, el sol aún no salía. May se encontraba vistiendo dentro del dormitorio de Ash, la mujer se arreglaba la blusa.

-¿quieres que te llame un taxi?- preguntó el joven padre.

-no, no será necesario -

Había un ambiente tenso en aquella habitación, Ash se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras que May terminaba de vestirse

-oye...- el azabache intentaba decir algo pero el ambiente algo complicado en el que estaba no le permitía articular muy bien las palabras.

-no sé si iré hoy, nos vemos- y con esas palabras May salió del lugar, pasándose a retirar posteriormente del edificio.

La castaña se arreglaba el cabello mientras caminaba, se detuvo unos segundos en el paradero y un taxi no tardó en aparecer, la mujer le indico la dirección de su casa y este empezó a tomar la ruta más corta hacia la residencia de la joven castaña.

May miraba a través de las ventanas, observaba los postes que aún alumbraban las calles oscurecidas de la ciudad

\- Ni en mis sueños más extraños pensé que esto pasaría, lo siento Dawn- pensó la castaña, quien recordaba la noche de pasión que tuvo y también empezaba a hacer memoria desde las épocas en donde a ella le empezó a gustar el azabache.

* * *

 _-Dawn te tengo un pequeño regalo- dijo May algo emocionada._

 _-¿enserio? ¿qué es?- pregunto la peli azul con curiosidad._

 _May le entregó un sobre a su mejor amiga, la castaña de coletas veía con gracia a la peli azul, como si esperara alguna reacción de la joven._

 _-¡qué demonios!- Dawn dio el grito al cielo, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y le salía sangre de la nariz, la joven estaba shockeada y la cabeza se le calentó de un momento a otro._

 _La peli azul tenía sus ojos puestos en la fotografía que su amiga le había entregado. May estaba amando ese momento, ella sacó su celular y tomo una foto de la cara que estaba poniendo Dawn. La castaña necesitaba inmortalizar el momento._

 _-¡¿cómo demonios tienes esto?!- la joven empezó a recriminarle la fotografía a su amiga._

 _-es una larga historia.-_

 _Dawn volteo la fotografía, ella no se atrevía a mirarla pues era una de Ash. Pero, ¿si es una foto de Ash porque Dawn no la acepta? después de todo, ¿aquel chico no es el amor secreto de Dawn? La respuesta se encontraba en cómo se encontraba el chico: en la dichosa foto Ash se encontraba en ropa interior._

 _-cómo te dije, es una larga historia -_

* * *

 _Los jóvenes disfrutaban de una divertida tarde en las piscinas de la ciudad, pero había una que era la excepción -¡maldito Max!- la castaña de coletas se encontraba en el vestidor de hombres, ella estaba nerviosa al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo entre los casilleros._

 _-juro que lo voy a matar.-_

 _El hermano de la castaña, Max, le había jugado una broma. Le había escondido el celular a May y ahí la joven tenía unas "cosas" que a decir verdad no quería que nadie se enterase que tenía._

 _-¡bingo!- exclamó May al encontrar la mochila de su amigo._

 _-entonces a qué hora vamos- una voz masculina alertó a la castaña._

 _May se puso más nerviosa que nunca, si ya se encontraba así cuando estaba husmeando en un lugar donde no debía, el saber que la podían descubrir le hizo entrar en pánico. Rápidamente le vino una idea a la cabeza, se metió dentro del casillero._

 _A los pocos segundos unos chicos entraron a los vestidores -ese es Ash- la castaña reconoció al azabache, y a decir verdad se quedó muy roja al verlo._

 _-no sé, mira mejor te aviso mas tarde- comento un castaño._

 _-bueno…-_

 _-¡diablos!-_

 _-¿qué sucede?-_

 _-me olvide una cosa en la piscina, ya vuelvo.-_

 _El castaño se retiró dejando solo al chico -"ahora entiendo porque a Dawn le gusta Ash"- pensó la joven, al mismo tiempo que lo desnudaba con la mente. May estaba que miraba al chico con una cara lujuriosa, ella veía como el agua le escurría por todo el perfecto cuerpo que el joven manejaba._

 _May aprovechó el momento para tomar varias fotos al cuerpo tonificado del chico -"lo que te haría si fueras mi novio"- era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, quien ya se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos._

* * *

 _-y eso fue lo que pasó- respondió una May ruborizada, quien había obviado muchas cosas en su historia y cambiado ciertas partes para no hacer enojar a su amiga._

 _-ok…- fue la respuesta de Dawn, quien sospechaba de algo._

 _-"y eso que no viste los videos"- pensó May, al recordar que todo el "mejor material" se lo quedó para ella sola -pero como veo que no quieres la foto- la castaña agarro la fotografía._

 _-¡espera!- de inmediatamente Dawn le quitó con fuerza la imagen._

 _-no que no la querías- May empezó a mirar pícaramente a su amiga._

 _-si… solo que… puede que la conserve- la peli azul abrazaba la foto, ella estaba bien roja y en esos momentos sentía que necesitaba un baño con agua helada._

 _May volvió a mirar pícaramente a su amiga, después de todo Dawn no era tan inocente como aparentaba, no desde que la había hecho ver una película hentai a su amiga._

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana, como de costumbre Ash se encontraba listo para irse a trabajar.,

\- Vaya dia me espera - luego de una noche desenfrenada donde sus impulsos salvajes le dominaron, no sabía cómo sentirse con exactitud pues tendrá que verle la cara a su secretaria y mejor amiga de su difunta esposa con la cual se había acostado hace pocas horas.

\- Serena - dijo el azabache mientras suspiraba al recordar a su actual pareja - si ella se entera me asesina - pensó Ash con un nudo en la garganta, le fue infiel a su novia y en esos momentos Ash se sentía mal al respecto.

\- Bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer - Miro la hora en su teléfono, tomó su maletín y se dirigió al dormitorio de su pequeña hija.

\- Hikari - dijo Ash, abriendo levemente la puerta del dormitorio de su hija - Ya levántate, se va a hacer tarde - todos los días el azabache llevaba a la niña a la escuela.

La joven se encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza con su manta, algo lógico por la temporada de frío que había, pero también algo raro porque ella nunca era de abrigarse de esa manera.

-¿Hika? ¿te sucede algo? - Ash, algo preocupado, se acercó hacia la cama de su hija y de inmediatamente quitó las mantas para ver el cuerpo de la niña.

\- ¡Estás pálida! - Exclamo el azabache asustado.

La niña se encontraba muy pálida, no tenía una muy buena cara y estaba temblando - No me siento muy bien - fue lo que dijo Hikari en ese momento.

\- Ya me di cuenta - el chico había puesto su mano en la frente de su hija -tienes fiebre, espera traigo el termómetro -.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, en piso de un alto edificio, un teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

\- ¿Quién es? - Leaf saco su mano de la calidez de sus mantas que la cubrían de pies a cabeza, su teléfono se encontraba justo al costado de donde ella dormía.

\- ¡Leaf! necesito tu ayuda, ¡ahora! - Ash casi grito en el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ash?, ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto la castaña desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Es Hikari, está con fiebre, no se ve para nada bien -

\- ¡¿qué es lo que tiene?! - Leaf salto de su cama al instante al escuchar eso.

\- No sé, amaneció así, por favor, sé que es tu día libre pero podrías venir a cuidarla - Rogó el pelinegro.

\- Si, en unos minutos estoy allá -

La llamada se cortó, Leaf salió disparada hacia la ducha mientras que Ash miraba el termómetro.

\- En unos minutos Leaf estará aquí, iré a prepararte el desayuno mientras - dijo el azabache al mismo tiempo que recostaba a su hija y le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente.

Ash estaba por retirarse de la habitación, él veía como su hija estaba agitada e intentaba respirar con dificultad, una escena que le dolía debido a algunas experiencias pasadas.

* * *

\- ¡¿Dónde está Hikari?! - Leaf abrió desesperadamente la puerta del departamento de Ash.

\- En su dormitorio - respondió el azabache, mientras tomaba su maleta para irse al trabajo.

\- Deje comida en el horno y dinero por si necesitas, intentaré venir lo más temprano posible - Se despidió el pelinegro.

Ash salió del departamento al mismo tiempo que Leaf entraba al dormitorio de Hikari, la niña a la que ella quería como si fuera su propia hija.

Ahí estaba la pequeña Ketchum, recostada en su cama, cubierta por una ligera manta, con un paño húmedo en la frente y con las ventanas abiertas para que entre ventilación al dormitorio.

-Hika…- Murmuró Leaf

La castaña entró lentamente al dormitorio, le daba pena ver a su sobrina en ese estado

\- ¿Tía Leaf? - la pequeña empezaba a despertar y reconoció a la mujer.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? - preguntó algo triste al ver nuevamente a la mujer en lugar de su padre.

\- Se fue a trabajar, vendrá temprano, yo voy a cuidarte mientras él vuelve - Respondió Leaf con una sonrisa.

La niña sonrió y luego se relajó para intentar volver a dormir un poco, Hikari tuvo una mala noche y no pudo descansar en lo absoluto.

* * *

\- Hika, te veo mucho mejor - dijo Leaf, quien entraba al dormitorio sosteniendo una bandeja con el almuerzo de Hikari.

-Si, creo que sí - respondió Hikari quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

-a mí no me puedes mentir - Comentó la mujer en tono de reproche.

-¿ah?

-te sucede algo, ¿verdad?- preguntó la castaña, dejando a un lado la bandeja y sentándose en la cama -dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo Leaf, mientras le acomodaba uno de los mechones a la niña.

-bueno… es que vi algo…

-¿qué viste? - Preguntó interesada la castaña

\- Bueno, papá y la tía May - Hikari tomo una pausa mientras pensaba lo que diría - Bueno ellos estaban desnudos y papá estaba encima de la tía May -

\- Lo debiste haber imaginado, mejor descansa un poco - Respondió rápida y nerviosamente Leaf para de inmediato salir de la habitación.

\- Maldita sea Ash, ahora que hiciste - Murmuró por lo bajo para no ser escuchada por Hikari

* * *

Ash miraba ansiosamente el reloj de su oficina, quería irse de allí cuanto antes para volver con su hija, a pesar de que la dejó bajo el cuidado de su hermana desde la muerte de su esposa, cada que Hikari enfermaba no podía dejar de pensar que un descuido la llevaría por el mismo camino que su madre.

Cuando por fin el reloj marcó la hora de salida Ash estiró los brazos y suspiro, aquel dia May no se presentó a trabajar como ella misma le advirtió esa mañana, por un lado le molesto tener que hacerse cargo del todo el trabajo pero por otra parte se alegró ya que no sabía como actuar con May luego de lo que paso.

\- Supongo que de cualquier manera mañana tendremos que hablarlo - el pelinegro hablo para si mismo mientras tomaba su maletín y salia de la oficina.

* * *

\- ¡ASH! - grito Leaf furiosa mientras acorralando a Ash contra la puerta principal del departamento en el momento que este volvió del trabajo.

\- ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿te has vuelto loca?! - Replicó enfadado el pelinegro.

\- ¡¿qué me pasa?! ¡se muy bien lo que has hecho! -

\- ¡¿qué hice?! -

\- ¡A mí no me trates como una idiota! ¡se muy bien que te acostaste con May! - Grito furiosa la castaña.

\- ¿Qué? - Ash se calmó al sentirse descubierto.

\- ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!, ¡¿en qué demonios pensabas?! -

\- Yo…- Ash no sabía que decir, no recordaba mucho sobre aquel día, solo que despertó desnudo con May en la cama, aunque tanto para May como para él fue evidente lo que pasó esa noche, el chico no sabía cómo defenderse en ese instante, mientras se preguntaba de qué manera se había enterado su hermana.

-mira, ese no es problema tuyo - Respondió el pelinegro queriendo zafarse del tema.

\- ¡¿qué no es problema mío?!, ¡¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?! - La castaña estaba echando humo, ella quería matar a su hermano en ese momento.

\- ¡oh cállate!, ¡lo que suceda en mi cama es solo mi problema!, además, ¿qué sabrá una virgen solterona de 40 como tú? - Ash lamento decir esto y es que conociendo a su hermana como lo hacía supo de inmediato el resultado de esto.

Una fuerte cachetada fue lo que se ganó el azabache en ese momento, una tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo.

\- Agradece que Serena no sabe esto, es más, no le diré nada, ¡aunque debería! - Leaf soltó con enojo.

Ash intentó levantarse, pero resbaló en el intento, la cachetada le dejó fuera de sí.

\- mira, que esto no se vuelva a repetir, tienes una hija y tienes a Serena que ella te quiere muchísimo - hubo una pequeña pausa, un pequeño silencio que duró unos segundos.

\- tienes la oportunidad de darle a Hika nuevamente una madre, por favor no cometas mas errores - dijo Leaf, mientras ayudaba a Ash a levantarse.

El chico respiró hondo - Está bien, no volverá a pasar- respondió el azabache.

.-¿te vas? - Pregunto el pelinegro al ver que su hermana salia de allí.

\- No tengo ganas de verte ahora - Dijo la castaña saliendo del departamento.

* * *

-¡piensas que no sé qué babeas por mi hermano desde hace años!- Fue el grito con el que fue recibida May al llegar a la oficina con la que trabajaba con Ash y encontrarse a la hermana de este.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto May enojada.

\- No trates de engañarme, sé lo que tu y Ash hicieron -

\- Ah, eso - May no quería hablar sobre el tema que la llevó a ausentarse del trabajo el dia anterior y en ese momento se lo estaban lanzando a la cara.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir - Leaf enfurecida se acercó más a la castaña. - ¡Siempre vas tras hombres con pareja! -

\- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡eso no es cierto!, es solo que Ash - May se percató de lo que dijo, dejó escapar un poco de algo que suponía nadie debía escuchar.

Leaf se enfado aun mas al escucharla balbucear tratando de justificar lo que había hecho.

\- ¡estuviste todo el tiempo esperando a que Dawn se fuera para que te pudieras revolcar con mi hermano!- Grito Leaf sin medir sus palabras y tal como había hecho ella con Ash, May la abofeteó fuertemente, no lo suficiente para tirarla al suelo pero sí para dejar su mejilla roja.

\- ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?! - Grito May a Leaf, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿acaso piensas que no sufrí cuando Dawn murió?! -

\- ¡además Serena no ha cuidado de Hikari de la misma forma en como yo lo hice! - May sabia que la pequeña Hikari no soportaba a la actual novia de su padre y por lo tanto muchas veces era ella quien la cuidaba cuando Ash salia con Serena.

\- ¡en primera, yo ayude a cuidar de Hika desde que nació y en segunda Serena hace lo posible para que ella se adapte! ¡la niña aún no digiere la idea con tener a alguien que reemplace a Dawn! -

\- ¡Conmigo lo haría! - Grito May enfurecida sin pensarlo, en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió para dar entrada al joven pelinegro.

\- ¿Leaf?, ¿qué está pasando aquí? - Pregunto Ash confundido al ver a su hermana en la oficina.

\- Nada, solo conversábamos - Contestó May rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Leaf solo se apresuró en irse, no quería seguir con esa discusión estando Ash presente.

-Leaf, ¿Qué te pasó? - Pregunto Ash al ver roja la mejilla de su hermana.

-no me pasó nada - Respondió Leaf de mala gana al tiempo que salía de aquella oficina.

May sonrió al verla salir, no era la primera vez que la hermana mayor de su jefe la enfrentaba de esa manera, aunque habían pasado muchos años de aquello jamás lo iba a olvidar.

* * *

 _En aquella tarde los jóvenes salían del instituto como en cualquier otro dia, muchos de ellos iban con sus amigos a comer algo, jugar videojuegos o ir al karaoke, otros salían con sus parejas, otros bueno simplemente se dedicaban a seguir a sus hermanos menores, este era el caso de Leaf Ketchum._

 _La joven de cabello castaño se encontraba escondida tras un poste, mientras observaba a su hermano salir de la escuela para dirigirse a algún lugar, normalmente la castaña era sobreprotectora con su hermano pero en este momento tenia una razon en especial y es que su hermano le había contado sobre la novia que había conseguido._

 _\- ¿Quién será la desgraciada? - Murmuró de mal humor la Ketchum mientras perseguía sigilosamente a su hermano pelinegro._

 _Leaf continuó siguiendo a su hermano y aunque se convencía que era para protegerlo de otra arpía como White, la verdad es que se sentía curiosa y celosa de la nueva novia del joven Ash justo cuando pensaba en ello vio que una hermosa chica de cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que el suyo se acercó a Ash y lo saludó cariñosamente con un beso en la mejilla._

 _\- Aja, asi que esa es la nueva noviecita de Ash - Murmuró enfadada mientras se escondía para verlos._

 _Leaf vía a los jóvenes conversar animadamente mientras detallaba a la joven de cabello castaño, el uniforme que está usaba no era el mismo del instituto al que ella y Ash asistían, dejando eso de lado Leaf se sintió un poco mejor al considerar que ella seguía siendo más bonita que la susodicha novia de Ash, aunque cuando comparo el tamaño de sus bustos prefirió no entrar en comentarios._

" _Dónde la habrá conocido" Se preguntó la castaña al tiempo que Ash le pasaba una bolsa a la joven y se despedía de ella, una vez tomaron caminos distintos Leaf decidió seguir a la que pensaba era la novia de su hermano._

 _Al seguirla Leaf entró en una parte de la ciudad en la que nunca había estado, la siguió a un edificio algo viejo y justo cuando la vio esperando en la entrada de un departamento decidió enfrentarla._

 _\- Oye tu - Leaf llamó la atención de la chica._

 _\- Mmm, ¿te conozco? - Pregunto May algo recelosa._

 _\- No me gusta perder el tiempo así que iré directo al grano - Leaf se acero aun mas, su tono de voz sonaba amenazadora. - ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hermanito? -._

 _\- ¿Perdón? - May respondió totalmente confundida._

 _\- ¡No te hagas la tonta, los vi a los dos juntos hace rato!, ¡Tu debes ser la novia de la que ha estado hablando! - Grito Leaf enfadaba._

 _\- Escucha, estas equivocada, yo no tengo ningún novio - May respondió nerviosa._

 _Escucharla negar su relación con Ash enfado aun mas a Leaf, esto provocó que la tomara por el cuello del uniforme._

 _\- Escúchame bien, no dejaré que otra arpía se aproveche de mi hermano de nuevo, ¿entendiste? - Pregunto Leaf sosteniendo a May por el cuello._

 _\- Te digo que tienes a la persona equivocada - Respondió May tratando de zafarse._

 _En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabello azul bastante confundida por lo que ocurría al frente de su casa._

 _\- ¿May?, ¿Leaf?, ¿Que esta pasando aqui? -_

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Wholock:** Por motivos de presión y que me amenazo con quitarme la alfalfa, yo Wholock, se supone que tengo que decir algo pero meh solo dire que este cap a ambos creo se nos paso la mano con la cocai... digo... con la inspiracion XD

 **Nota de Axl:** Solo para aclarar ningún Wholock fue lastimado durante la producción de este capítulo, Pokémon no nos pertenece y esto es solo obra de nuestro aburrimiento y los problemas de Wholock con los psicotropicos, esperamos que les guste.

 **Un Saludo**

* * *

 **How I Meet Your Stepmother**

 **Acto III**

En el departamento donde residía la familia Ketchum se encontraba una mujer de cabello marrón y una niña pequeña de cabellos azabache, la mujer sostenía un pequeño termómetro en sus manos y lo observaba atentamente.

\- Tu fiebre ha bajado, parece que dentro de poco volverás a la escuela – Leaf comento alegre

La niña al escuchar que no podría seguir descansando en casa hizo una mueca que a su tía le pareció adorable por lo cual le acaricio el cabello suavemente.

\- Bien, entonces que te parece esto, tú dejas de hacer esa cara y comemos el helado que traje – Leaf le propuso con una sonrisa a su sobrina.

La pequeña niña le respondió con una sonrisa y al poco tiempo se encontraban tomando helado, Hika observo a su tía calmadamente, la mujer tenía una de sus mejillas ligeramente colorada.

\- Tia, ¿te pico un bicho en la mejilla? – Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña, ante lo cual la mujer adulta se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

\- Si, uno muy grande – Respondió con fastidio.

\- ¿Estas enfadada?, ¿es por lo que dije ayer? – Pregunto la niña algo triste.

\- No, ya te dije que olvides eso –

Hika noto que su tía se estaba enfadando, normalmente la mujer era de un carácter calmado y cariñoso con ella, pocas veces la había visto enfadada pero las pocas que la presencio de mal humor su tía daba miedo, para su suerte siempre que la había visto enfadada era con su padre, Hika salió de sus pensamientos cuando fue llamada por su tía.

\- Sabes, Serena dijo que cuando vuelva de su viaje te traerá un presente – Menciono la mujer de cabello marrón alegremente.

\- ¡No lo quiero! – Menciono la niña malhumorada haciendo un puchero para dirigir su mirada en sentido opuesto a Leaf le pareció muy graciosa la reacción de la pequeña y procedió a molestarla un poco.

\- Por cierto, no te parece que ella y Ash hacen una pareja encantadora – Comento la mayor sabiendo que haría rabiar a la pequeña.

\- ¡No!, se ve mejor contigo o con la Tia May – Respondió la niña malhumorada.

Leaf tuvo una sensación agridulce ante las palabras de la niña pues le gustaba que le mencionara, pero odiaba que mencionara que Ash se veía bien junto a May.

\- Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que te gustaría que May fuera tu nueva mamá – Comento Leaf desinteresadamente.

\- Cualquier mujer me gustaría más que Serena – Comento aun malhumorada la niña – La profesora Cynthia, la chica del auto servicio, la de la estación de servicio cualquiera de ellas, total Papá es un mujeriego y es muy amable con todas – La niña se puso de peor humor al recordar como las mujeres se solían aproximar a su padre.

\- Espera…que dijiste – Leaf pregunto confundida.

\- Papá es un mujeriego – Volvió a decir esta vez más calmada la pequeña Hika.

\- ¡Hika! – Grito Leaf alarmada – ¿Dónde demonios aprendiste esa palabra?

\- La escuche en tv, en ese programa muchas mujeres se acercaban a hablarle al protagonista y su novia lo llamo así – Comento calmada la niña – Como a papá también se le acercan muchas mujeres es un mujeriego, ¿no? –

Leaf respiro con calma al comprender lo que quería decir la niña.

\- Esa palabra no significa eso, cuando crezcas un poco te explicare que significa. – Luego se levantó de su lugar y tomo las tazas vacías donde habían comido helado para llevárselas a la cocina y volver rápidamente – Aunque no puedo negarte lo de que muchas mujeres se acercan a tu padre, siempre ha sido así – Terminó para volver a tomar asiento la mujer de cabellos marrón.

\- ¿Siempre? – Pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña ante lo cual obtuvo una sonrisa de su tía.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente? – Pregunto Leaf para obtener como respuesta a la pequeña hika asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

 _Era mediodía y como era costumbre para el joven Ketchum a esa hora del día su escritorio era rodeado por varias de las chicas de la clase con intenciones de almorzar junto a él, sin embargo ninguna de las chicas que lo acosaban era de su interés, la chica que le interesaba era una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro, justo en ese momento otra chica de cabello castaño entro al salón donde Ash atendía clases._

 _\- Leaf – Saludo Ash al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana mayor, acto seguido las chicas al lado de Ash desaparecieron de manera casi instantánea, para todos en la escuela era bien conocido el mal carácter de la chica y lo sobreprotectora que era con su hermano._

 _\- Acompáñame – Pidió la chica al tiempo que lo halaba del brazo fuera del salón._

 _Leaf llevo a su hermano hasta la azotea del instituto, siempre que podía lo llevaba allí para alejarlo de sus compañeras de clase y almorzar a solas con él, esa era una de las motivaciones de la chica al levantarse temprano para preparar el almuerzo de ambos._

 _\- Ash di ahhh – Pidió la chica mientras acercaba un cubierto con comida a la boca del pelinegro._

 _El pelinegro avergonzado abrió la boca, aunque llevaba toda su vida recibiendo este tipo de atenciones de su hermana aun lo hacía avergonzarse cuando las recibía en público. Ash pensó que ese momento a solas con su hermana era justo lo que necesitaba para hablar con ella sobre su nueva novia._

 _\- Oye, tengo algo que decirte – Ash comento en tono serio haciendo que la castaña le diera un poco de espacio y le mirara fijamente, Ash al sentir la presión de la mirada de su hermana dijo de manera tímida._

 _\- Veras es que…hay una chica que me gusta y quería que me ayudaras -_

 _Algo en la cabeza de la castaña se activó y rápidamente tomo a su hermano por el cuello mientras lo sacudía violentamente y le gritaba a la cara._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?!, ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?! -_

 _\- Cálmate – Pidió Ash mareado por la manera en la que lo sacudía la castaña._

 _\- Esta bien – Leaf lo soltó y se sentó nuevamente dándole espacio al pelinegro._

 _\- Pues veras, su nombre es White esta en mi salón y es una chica muy dulce, creo que serían buenas amigas – Comento Ash, mientras Leaf se levantaba y lo dejaba solo._

 _\- ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto el pelinegro confundido por las acciones de su hermana._

 _\- Nada, recordé que tengo algo que hacer – Respondió de manera simple la castaña mientras lo dejaba solo en la azotea del instituto._

* * *

\- oh, vaya – Comento la pequeña pelinegra al escuchar el relato de su tía. – Papá ha sido popular desde entonces -.

\- Bueno si, aunque él es demasiado distraído para darse cuenta – Respondió fastidiada la castaña.

\- Esa tal White, ¿fue novia de papa? – Hika pregunto interesada.

\- No, eso no termino bien para Ash...aunque para White tampoco – Término con una sonrisa malvada la casta.

* * *

 _\- ¡Ya amiga!, ¡Por favor ya déjalo! -_

 _\- Es que es difícil - Respondió la peli azul en un tono melancólico._

 _Ambas amigas se encontraban en su heladería favorita, las clases ya habían terminado y ambas acordaron en reunirse. Como siempre las dos se encontraban detrás de una columna muy al fondo en un lugar donde tenían visión de todo el lugar pero que al mismo tiempo estaba algo escondido de la vista de todos los lugares del local._

 _-Dawn, tú vales mucho y Ash no está interesado en ti. Tú mereces a un chico que te quiera, te respete y sobre todo siempre te tenga tiempo -._

 _La peli azul tenía en su lado de la mesa una copa con helado de café, el mismo color de ojos de su amor no correspondido. Ella miro hacia la columna que estaba a su lado pues ahí se encontraba escrito por ella "Ash y Dawn" enmarcado con un corazón, una especie de tontería que hizo al saber que estaba enamorada del chico. La joven se dejó resbalar en su silla como si quisiera esconderse de May y del mundo entero. La castaña miro a su amiga algo preocupada, ella sabía bien que Dawn quería mucho a Ash, para ella el chico era como el príncipe de los cuentos que habían leído de niñas._

 _La mesera del restaurante se acercó a la mesa de las dos jóvenes, ella quería preguntarles si querían algo más pero al ver la escena de drama que Dawn había hecho opto por retirarse._

 _-Amiga, tranquila, no te mates por un hombre -._

 _-¡Es qué diablos no sé qué le vio Ash a White!- Gritó Dawn._

 _-bueno, por lo que me cuentas y también eh visto. White ha demostrado ser muy adorable. -_

 _-¡Yo soy adorable!- Gritó una enojada Dawn._

 _-Muchos en tu salón le tienen curiosidad por ser extranjera.-_

 _-¡Mi abuela fue inmigrante de Kalos! -_

 _-Y a decir verdad, si yo fuera hombre me fijaría en ese gran trasero que ella tiene.-_

 _-¡oh cállate!- Le exigió Dawn a su amiga._

 _-Pero es la verdad, lo tiene muy grande y se le nota mucho a pesar de andar con falda. -_

 _-¡Que te calles! -_

 _\- Es que mira, ahí está ella con Ash. – Señalo con calma la castaña._

 _-¡¿Qué?! -_

 _La joven se escondió rápidamente y miro asomándose por la columna que la protegía, ahí vio como el chico de sus sueños estaba con esa a la que consideraba harpía. La pareja se encontraba delante del mostrador observando la gran variedad de helados que había._

 _-White se aprovecha del hecho que Ash es muy noble, ella solo quiere exprimirlo. – Comentó con rabia la chica de cabello azul._

 _-Amiga, lo que me dices es una acusación muy seria, ¿quizás tienes celos? -_

 _-¡Te lo digo porque yo lo vi! , ¡vi como White le saca regalos costosos a Ash! -_

 _-¿Los stalkeas? – Pregunto May con ganas de reírse._

 _\- Cállate. -_

 _Ahí se quedaron viendo por unos minutos como White escogía el helado más costoso de todos, aunque para los ojos de May era Ash quien le decía que tomase ese, las diferentes perspectivas que las dos chicas tenían de la escena era algo confusa la verdad._

 _Una gran copa con helado de chocolate y vainilla de gran volumen era lo que White tenía en sus manos, la castaña degustaba gustosa el postre que el chico le acababa de comprar. La pareja salio del local, Dawn se puso a contar mentalmente por unos segundos -vamos a seguirlos- la joven se levantó rápidamente tomo su maleta y sacando unos billetes se acercó a la cajera para pagarle por su helado._

 _\- ¡Oye espera! – Exclamó May quien hacía lo mismo que su amiga._

 _Dawn y May seguían a la pareja con una cuadra de separación, en la ciudad las cuadras eran demasiado grandes ideal para las jóvenes quienes vigilaban al azabache con la castaña - Me voy, sigue tú sola con tu locura que yo tengo tarea para mañana- Dijo la joven quien no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea de stalkear a las personas._

 _\- Traidora- Comentó por lo bajo la peli azul quien veía como su mejor amiga se alejaba._

 _La joven siguió sola su camino, le hervía ver como Ash cariñosamente le compraba caros regalos a la castaña y como el chico cargaba todo. En si Dawn no era la única que observaba como Ash era tomado como idiota pues cierta castaña también observaba aquel espectáculo lamentable que daba su hermano._

 _Leaf desde lo lejos observaba como su hermano compraba cosas de forma impulsiva y sin pensar, ella quería ir a darle una cachetada para que dejase de hacer tonterías, hacerle pisar tierra de una vez por todas._

 _\- Oh…diablos. -_

 _-¿Qué sucede White? -_

 _\- Olvide mi identificación en el instituto. -_

 _\- Entonces vamos.-_

 _Ash y White cambiaron de rumbo y se dirigieron al instituto, de la misma forma que Dawn y Leaf por sus respectivos caminos siguieron a la pareja. La torre del reloj del instituto marcaba la ultima hora del día, el atardecer estaba por morir y dentro del complejo educativo ya habían pocos estudiantes que salían por el motivo de cursos extra curriculares, estudios en la biblioteca, castigos, o simplemente por pasar el rato en la institución._

 _Dawn y Leaf llegaron por caminos opuestos al instituto, ambas estaban ya dentro del complejo sin si quiera haberse topado pues la entrada que ambas tomaron era a través de las tantas puertas que tenía el lugar. Por su parte Ash y White habían entrado por la puerta principal._

 _La peli azul entro al salón donde hasta hace unas horas tenía sus clases -nada- el lugar estaba vacío, no había nadie y tampoco alguna mochila. La joven miro por la ventana y observo como su amor no correspondido recién salía del instituto. Por otro lado Leaf se encontraba en los jardines del complejo, metida entre frondosos árboles y vigilando que nada raro ocurriese._

 _Ash se encontraba nervioso, le temblaba las piernas y sudaba frio. Desde hace unos días que el azabache había decidido declarársele a la castaña, tenía todo preparado pero no encontraba el valor de cómo hacerlo pues tenía miedo que no le aceptase. Aunque luego de ver que durante el día White le respondía de una forma muy cariñosa a todo lo que él hacía, puede que habría la chance de que sea aceptado._

 _\- Ehm, White. -_

 _\- ¿Si? -_

 _\- Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. -_

 _\- Si, dime.-_

 _\- Este… -_

 _El chico no sabía cómo decirlo, estaba aterrado y sentía que las piernas le temblaban. White miraba a su compañero de forma rara pues este intentaba de alguna forma articular palabras -mira, en todo este tiempo en el que hemos estado saliendo- al azabache le costaba hablar pues era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso._

 _\- Tenía que decirte esto hasta llegado un buen momento y creo que ya es la hora… me gustas y siempre intente demostrarlo, hacerme más amigo tuyo y más cercano, yo… -_

 _-Ash…- Interrumpió White quien en ese momento el chico pensó que era porque ella le respondiera de forma satisfactoria - Mira la verdad es que creo que te estas confundiendo - Fue la respuesta inmediata de la castaña._

 _-¿Ah?- Aquel tono de Ash ya notaba un desanimo, ya se estaba imaginando la respuesta que tendría por parte de la castaña._

 _\- Mira, me agrada que me hayas regalado cosas y todo pero no me interesas de esa forma.-_

 _\- Pero… -_

 _\- La verdad es que no eres mi tipo. -_

 _La reacción del chico fue la de decepción, en su rostro se notaba la tristeza y un mal semblante - Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti - Dijo White algo fastidiada._

 _-¿Qué?- Preguntó el chico quien ya se le notaba lo deprimido._

 _-¡Ya te pusiste mal porque te dije que no!, ¡eres muy emocional con todo! -_

 _\- Pero yo… -_

 _\- En todo lo que te vengo conociendo… ¡no te pongas a llorar ahora quieres! - Exclamó White quien no quería ver al chico de una forma tan decepcionante_

 _\- Sin contar que a veces te comportas como un niño y tienes ciertas actitudes infantiles- Las palabras que usaba la chica le dolía en gran parte al chico – Varias veces que salíamos, intente decírtelo ¡pero no! Nunca entendías indirectas y terminabas avergonzándome- el chico quedo impactado por lo que la joven decía en esos momentos_

 _-¿Así quieres que te acepte?, lo siento pero no- El joven quedo hecho piedra, no podía pensar claramente en esos momentos._

 _Leaf casi se echa para atrás, ardía en cólera por las palabras que la castaña le acababa de decir a su hermano, mientras que Dawn sentía mucha pena por el azabache pues aquellas cosas que White acababa de decir eran muy graves para alguien como Ash, quizás otro podría aguantar pero conociendo al azabache, dudaba que lo superase por un largo tiempo._

 _White miro al chico, esta veía como el no reaccionaba ante nada -bien, me voy- y con eso ultimo la castaña se retiró dejando solo al chico._

* * *

\- ¡Esa maldita! – Dijo con rabia la pequeña niña.

\- Hika, vocabulario – Leaf le reprendió con calma.

\- Pero… ¿Papá estuvo muy triste luego de eso? – Hika preguntó muy interesada.

\- Bueno si, duro un par de semanas muy decaído – Recordó la castaña. – Aunque entre tu mamá y yo logramos animarlo, por separado porque aún no la conocía bien en esa época – Leaf comento mientras recordaba la manera en la que consoló a su pequeño hermano y decidió que una niña pequeña no debería escuchar sobre ello.

* * *

 _La joven castaña se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, iba vestida con su pijama violeta claro la cual era un short que dejaba apreciar sus largas y torneadas piernas y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color._

 _La joven estaba indecisa sobre si entrar o no, su querido hermano había llegado con un semblante triste y casi no hablo con ella antes de encerrarse en su habitación, luego de pensarlo un poco abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación para no hacer ruido._

 _Al abrir vio a su hermano arropado y dándole la espalda, no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber lo triste que estaba, decidida se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, al estar junto a él en un rápido movimiento levanto las mantas y se acostó junto a el abrazándolo por la espalda sin darle tiempo de reacción al pelinegro._

 _\- Le...Le, Leaf, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto avergonzado el pelinegro al sentir el abrazo de su hermana, en especial una parte suave de la anatomía de la chica pegada a su espalda lo hacía sentir algo incómodo en ese momento._

 _\- Shhh, tranquilo – Arrullo suavemente la castaña al tiempo que sus manos masajeaban suavemente el pecho de Ash._

 _Ash se quedó estático sintiendo el suave cuerpo, el dulce aroma y el calor que proporcionaba el cuerpo de su hermana, aquel día había sido uno de los peores de su vida, lo habían rechazado de una manera bastante cruel, aunque en la tarde una compañera de clases lo trato de animar aún seguía pensando en ello y se sentía mal._

 _\- Ash, ella no te merecía – Susurro Leaf en el oído del pelinegro._

 _\- Así que ya lo sabes -_

 _\- Si – Contesto Leaf con calma al tiempo que aumentaba su agarre sobre el pelinegro y continuaba su caricia sobre el pecho de este._

 _\- Pero pensé que ella aceptaría – Murmuro por lo bajo Ash – y si…y si ninguna chica me acepta – Soltó Ash de manera dramática._

 _Una de las manos de Leaf dejo el pecho del pelinegro y bajo acariciando su brazo hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazarse con esta, la castaña de nuevo se acercó al oído del pelinegro y le susurro dulcemente._

 _\- Eso no importa, siempre me tendrás a mí -_

 _El rostro de Ash se tornó rojo por las palabras y tono con el que hablaba su hermana, decidió darse la vuelta para quedar mirando a su hermana al rostro._

 _\- Pero tú no puedes ser mi… - Trato de decir el pelinegro para ser interrumpido por la boca de su hermana sobre la suya, Leaf actuó impulsivamente para no escuchar lo que Ash diría, ella sabía perfectamente lo que diría y también sabía que no quería escucharlo nunca._

 _Aunque actuó por instinto Leaf decidió aprovechar la situación y su lengua se apodero de la del joven Ash, La lengua de Leaf guiaba y dominaba a la de Ash mientras se apoderaba del interior de la boca del pelinegro, Ash trataba de responder aunque lo hacía torpemente y volvía a ser dominado por su hermana, cuando el oxígeno hizo falta se separaron jadeando fuertemente en busca de oxígeno._

 _\- ¡Leaf!, ¿eso porque fue? – Pregunto Ash alarmado y sonrojado._

 _Leaf no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la tierna reacción del pelinegro, pero aun así fue rápida para inventar una excusa._

 _\- Eso fue para animarte – Comenzó la castaña – Además es algo muy normal entre hermanos en otros países. – Termino la castaña sabiendo que su hermano era algo torpe y crédulo en estos temas._

 _Ash solo se quedó callado mientras recuperaba el aliento, Leaf solo sonreía ya que le había gustado demasiado la experiencia, dado el buen humor que tenía decidió molestar un poco a su hermano._

 _\- Y dime, ¿te ha gustado? – Pregunto con un tono provocativo la castaña._

 _\- Pues…si – Contesto en tono bajo aun avergonzado el pelinegro._

 _\- ¿Ha sido tu primer beso? – Pregunto a modo de broma Leaf, pero al ver que Ash asentía suavemente con la cabeza confirmando que ella obtuvo su primer beso su buen humor aumento exponencialmente, lo cual la llevo a acostarse de nuevo junto a su hermano y abrazar la cabeza de este contra su pecho._

 _\- Dime, ¿quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? – Pregunto en un tono juguetón la castaña._

 _Ash al estar apretado contra el pecho de Leaf, no pudo resistirse al calor y dulce aroma de la castaña por lo cual asintió suavemente para alegría de esta._

 _Al momento que el pelinegro acepto Leaf enredo sus piernas con las de él y lo acerco más a su cuerpo al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra la espalda, de esta manera el pelinegro fue curado de su mal de amor hasta caer dormido en los brazos de su hermana, la cual acaricio el cabello de este durante un tiempo hasta seguirlo y quedar dormida._

* * *

Leaf se encontraba sumida en su dulce recuerdo cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de Hikari.

\- ¿Me decías? – Pregunto la castaña ya que no había puesto atención a lo que la niña le había preguntado.

\- Nada, solo te decía que me daba rabia que esa chica lastimo a papá sin consecuencia alguna – Respondió la niña con una mueca de fastidio en la cara.

\- Bueno…yo no diría que sin consecuencia alguna – Menciono Leaf en una voz baja aunque la pequeña Hikari logro escuchar.

\- ¿La golpeaste?, ¿la golpeaste?, dime que la golpeaste – Preguntaba la niña emocionada siendo conocedora de la reputación que tenía su tía de joven.

\- Pues… -

* * *

 _Las campanas que anunciaban un nuevo día en la vida escolar de los jóvenes estaban sonando desde aquella torre del reloj que se erigía en un instituto. Ese día Ash había llegado deprimido al centro educativo, a pesar de que Dawn y Leaf le habían ayudado este no tenía cabeza como para pensar bien las cosas._

 _Todos hablaban del rechazo de White hacia Ash que el día anterior de haberse dado se empezaron a propagar tan solo a los pocos minutos de realizarse el acto. Los murmullos del salón hablaban sobre el azabache, algunos tenían lastima por él pues en si era buen chico, otros más bien eran comentarios de sátira y otros eran simples burlas._

 _Al azabache le daba igual lo que digan y Dawn, quien escuchaba lo que decían sus compañeros, quería levantarse para callarle la boca a cada uno._

 _Fue en ese momento donde una castaña entro al salón, todos quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos al verla, todos menos Ash quien tenía la mirada vacía._

 _White entro con una mirada seria, no se inmutaba ante nada, ella se sentó en su escritorio al lado de Ash sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. White se encontraba con la mejilla roja._

 _\- De seguro esto es obra de la hermana del Ketchum.-_

 _\- Esa chica me da miedo. -_

 _\- Creo que ella no sabía que Leaf es capaz de golpear a todo el que moleste a Ash.-_

 _\- Es una salvaje como para hacer eso. -_

 _En ese momento los rumores de que Leaf fue de caza a por White empezaron a correr, igual, nadie se atrevería a ir y preguntarle a la Ketchum pues sería como ponerse la soga al cuello. La peli azul miraba de reojo a la castaña, aunque sabía que estaba mal sentía cierto alivio el saber que ella había recibido su merecido por haber utilizado a Ash aunque también con ese corroboro que los rumores de los ataques de ira de Leaf eran ciertos._

* * *

\- ¡Qué bien! – Exclamo la niña alegre al escuchar que Leaf había castigado a White.

\- ¡No Hika!, no está bien golpear a la gente, aunque ella lo mereciera – Corrigió la castaña a su sobrina.

\- Pero sabes tengo una duda – Comento la pequeña.

\- ¿Sobre qué? –

\- ¿Cómo sabias que mamá también siguió a papá en su cita con White? –

\- Ah, eso – Leaf sonrío recordando la primera vez que hablo con su difunta cuñada. – Veras eso lo supe el día que supe que Dawn era la novia de Ash –

* * *

 _En la sala de un pequeño apartamento se encontraban sentadas tres chicas una de cabellos azules, una de cabello largo color castaño y otra cuyo cabello se encontraba arreglado en coletas, el ambiente allí era tenso._

 _\- Bien, vas a explicármelo de una vez – Dijo Leaf irritada._

 _Luego de que Dawn la encontró forcejeando con la otra chica en la entrada de su casa y se enteró del motivo de la pelea, les pidió que entrara para poder explicar bien las cosas, aprovechando que se encontraban solo las tres ya que su madre aun no volvía del trabajo._

 _\- Pues veras, ella es mi amiga May, ella asiste a otro instituto y hoy vino a traerme los deberes porque estaba enferma y no pude asistir – Explicó la peliazul._

 _\- Entonces... ¿tú no eres la novia de mi Ash?- Preguntó Leaf algo apenada por el error que había cometido._

 _\- Ya te lo había dicho, yo no soy la novia de Ash, la novia de Ash es… - Comenzó la castaña para ser interrumpida por su amiga de cabello azul._

 _\- Yo…yo soy la novia de Ash – Dijo finalmente la peliazul._

 _Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras la mirada de Leaf pasó a ser una mirada llena de recelo y furia reprimida, Dawn se sintió intimidada ante ello pero no se detuvo y siguió hablando._

 _\- Yo sé que tu estas así por lo que sufrió Ash con White – Dawn hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo aire antes de seguir – Pero yo no soy así, yo estaba enamorada desde antes que saliera con White –_

 _\- Yo puedo confirmar eso – Intervino May – Estaba tan enamorada que stalkeaba a Ash y White – Continuo la castaña con un tono burlón._

 _\- Cállate – Pidió Dawn avergonzada._

 _\- Estaba tan enamorada que luego de White se desvivió por animar a Ash – Siguió May aun usando un tono burlón._

 _\- ¡Que te calles! – Gritó Dawn al saltarle encima y taparle la boca con las manos._

 _\- Pero si es cierto – Continuó May liberándose un poco de su amiga._

 _\- Cálmense de una maldita vez las dos – Pidió Leaf fastidiada para luego dirigir su intimidante mirada a Dawn – Solo lo preguntare una vez, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano? –_

 _\- Yo no lo sé…he estado enamorada de Ash por un buen tiempo y por ahora solo quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con él, solo eso… - Respondió Dawn con algo de timidez._

 _Leaf la miro fijamente durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y darle la espalda._

 _\- Escucha, si llegas a lastimar a mi hermano, no tengas dudas de que me las pagaras – Dijo en un tono amenazante antes de dirigirse a la salida del apartamento y cerrar de un portazo que fue evidente por el sonido dejando allí a las dos amigas._

 _\- Eso ha sido aterrador – Comentó May en un tono nervioso._

 _\- Ella siempre ha sido sobreprotectora con Ash, todo el instituto lo sabe – Respondió Dawn en el mismo tono._

* * *

\- ¿Pensabas golpear a Mamá? – Preguntó asombrada la niña.

\- Bueno…si lo hubiese lastimado es probable que si – Respondió la castaña con calma.

\- Y… ¿Por qué decidiste confiar en ella? - Pregunto la niña interesada en la relación de su Madre y su Tía durante la juventud.

\- Bueno, Ash estaba muy feliz en esa época y Dawn no parecía mala, ella era una de las mejores del instituto y parecía una buena chica – Respondió Leaf calmadamente. – Tu madre siempre reñía a tu padre por ser descuidado y flojo en los estudios. –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Si, de hecho tu padre se parecía bastante a ti en ese aspecto – Respondió Leaf riéndose un poco.

\- Hey, no es culpa mía, la maestra Cynthia me tiene manía – Respondió enfadada la pequeña.

\- Sabes, Ash solía decir lo mismo de la mayoría de profesores del instituto – Continuo Leaf burlándose.

\- La maestra me tiene manía pero con papá es demasiado amable – Dijo fastidiada la niña.

\- Bueno…en eso si tienes razón, ella ha coqueteado con Ash desde el primer día que te llevamos a esa escuela –

\- ¿Ehm? –

* * *

 _El reloj de la sala daban las 7 de la mañana, Ash estaba en la cocina preparando café y poniendo a calentar en una olla leche con chocolate. Mientras que el desayuno calentaba el azabache empezaba a guardar una laptop en un maletín junto a varios documentos, luego se miró al espejo para acomodarse la corbata roja que este traía._

 _-¡Mi amor te ves preciosa!- Exclamó alegremente Leaf quien veía a una Hikari cabizbaja._

 _La pequeña niña traía una blusa blanca de mangas largas, esta estaba cubierta por un chaleco de color azul marino que traía el escudo de la escuela en la cual estaba inscrita, llevaba una larga falda del mismo color pero en tonalidades más oscuras y por ultimo unos zapatos negros que brillaban de lo nuevo que estaban. La larga cabellera negra de la joven había sido peinada con el mismo estilo que traía Dawn en vida, una pequeña maleta de color café acompañaba a la niña._

 _Pero, a pesar de aquella imagen de ternura que Hikari emanaba, la tristeza invadía el interior de la pequeña. Hikari se miró al espejo que había en su habitación, con ese peinado que traía se daba cuenta lo que muchos decían, que ella era el vivo reflejo de su madre pero con la única diferencia del cabello negro y ojos café, eso nada más hizo que la pequeña se deprimiese más._

 _Una mirada al suelo fue lo que hizo Hikari a continuación, Leaf observo eso y sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pequeña. La castaña le acaricio una de sus mejillas, levantándole uno de los mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro._

 _-Hika, entiendo bien por lo que estás pasando, pero ya no puedes seguir así.-_

 _-No quiero ir- respondió la pequeña entre sollozos._

 _-Hika perdiste un año en la escuela, tu papá tuvo que cambiarte de escuela, no puedes perder más tiempo. Imagina como se sentiría tu mamá con esto. -_

 _Hikari miro hacia otro lado, ella volvería a la escuela luego de haberla dejado por un largo tiempo debido a aquella depresión que le invadió producto de haber perdido a su madre. Leaf le limpio las lágrimas, ella le dolía ver a la hija de su hermano en esa situación, ella empezó a recordar como un psicólogo al ver la situación de Hikari les dijo que lo más recomendable para su salud mental tuviese que dejar el año escolar para dedicarse a actividades que le ayudasen a superar de forma gradual lo ocurrido._

 _Leaf abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña, quería darle tranquilidad e intentar calmarla pues los nervios estaban que destrozaban a la niña._

 _\- Sé que nunca podre reemplazar a Dawn, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa- dijo la mujer quien se separaba de la niña - Si quieres conversar de algo y ese algo te avergüenza decirle a tu papá, me lo puedes decir a mí, te puedo ayudar en todo lo que necesites- una ligera sonrisa fue lo que la castaña recibió por parte de la pequeña._

 _\- Ahora vamos, hoy empiezas nueva escuela- Dijó Leaf quien tomaba de la mano a la niña._

 _El desayuno preparado por Ash fue lo que el trio consumió. Ash estaba algo preocupado pues no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo le iría a Hikari en la nueva escuela, por su parte Leaf era la que también acompañaría a la pequeña en ese día pues a falta de una madre la figura más cercana que la niña tuvo como una "madre" fue Leaf debido a que aquella castaña adoraba a Hikari como si de una hija se tratase._

 _Eran las 9 de la mañana y la familia se encontraba al frente de la nueva escuela de Hikari que era muchísimo más grande en comparación de la anterior, había un gran jardín que daba la bienvenida a todas las personas que entraban al edificio. Ash se encontraba asombrado por el tamaño y lo mismo ocurría con Leaf, por su parte Hikari estaba con la mente en otro lado pues le daba curiosidad el ver a muchos niños jugar en todos lados, una cantidad mucho mayor que la que había en su anterior escuela._

 _Ash observo a una rubia de blusa celeste acercarse_

 _\- Ve Hika, anda conoce a tus nuevos compañeros- La niña miro a su padre y a su tía, al mismo tiempo que otra niña miraba con curiosidad a la pequeña._

 _-¡Hola tú debes ser la nueva!- exclamo sonriente la menor -ven, vamos con los otros- de esa forma fue como Hikari se empezó a adentrar con los que serían sus nuevas amistades._

 _-Señor y Señora Ketchum, soy la maestra Cynthia y estaré a cargo de Hikari.-_

 _\- Así que usted es con quien hable por teléfono – Comento Leaf._

 _\- Así es señora Ketchum, su hija estará en buenas manos. -_

 _\- En realidad no soy la madre. -_

 _\- ¿Ah? - La rubia no entendía muy bien que era lo que acababa de decir Leaf._

 _\- Ella es mi hermana, mi esposa murió hace un año. -_

 _\- Oh, ya veo - Comentó la mujer quien miraba de pies a cabeza al joven padre._

 _Fue en ese instante donde el chico se dio cuenta de algo al ver su maletín me olvide de darle el almuerzo a Hika, ya regreso iré a darle- el chico entro a la institución y miro a sus alrededores en un intento de buscar a su pequeña hija._

 _\- Tienes un hermano muy apuesto - Comentó la maestra._

 _\- ¡Eso no te incumbe! - Le gritó incomoda Leaf._

 _\- ¿Por qué te molestas? -_

 _\- ¡No tienes por qué fijarte en mi hermano y tampoco intentes nada! -_

 _\- Uh… -_

 _Un silencio incomodo se generó, Leaf miraba con enojo a la rubia mientras que Cynthia estaba algo confundida - Listo, ¿nos vamos?- dijó Ash quien regresaba._

 _\- Sí, vámonos- Respondió la castaña quien junto con el azabache se retiraban de la institución._

* * *

\- Pero ella sigue haciéndolo – Dijo fastidiada la pequeña luego de escuchar la historia.

\- Bueno Hika, será mejor que descanses un poco – Leaf le arropo y salió de la habitación para que la pequeña descansara y terminara de recuperarse.

* * *

 _Una pequeña heladería en el centro de la ciudad, muy llamativa por la fachada que resaltaba de entre tanto edificio, era el lugar perfecto donde dos jóvenes se encontraban descansando y esperando pasar un buen rato._

 _\- Sé que no es la gran cosa, estamos en exámenes pero al menos esto es algo relajante- Dijo una peli azul._

 _\- Sí, la intención es lo que cuenta- Respondió una castaña de coletas muy alegremente._

 _Era el cumpleaños de May, ambas como siempre mejores amigas celebraban juntas los días especiales que tenían las dos. En la heladería favorita de ambas Dawn le sugirió ir para darse un tiempo entre tantos exámenes del instituto._

 _\- Me hubiera gustado que Ash estuviese, sería interesante. -  
_

 _\- Le había comentado que vendría contigo, él no te conoce aún tanto, además tenia cosas que hacer. -  
_

 _\- Tienes suerte en tener a alguien como él. -  
_

 _\- ¡Lo sé!- Exclamó Dawn con una sonrisa - Bueno, cambiando de tema, no tengo mucho para darte hoy… así que… ¡dime que podría hacer como regalo!- era una costumbre entre ambas el que en el cumpleaños de una la otra haga algo, una especie de favor_

 _\- Haber…- May no sabía que pedirle a la peli azul, estuvo pensando unos minutos hasta que por su mente paso las imágenes de cuando vio a Ash en ropa de baño, recordó cuando lo vio desvestirse y cambiarse de ropa en esos vestidores de la piscina._

 _\- ¡Un trio contigo y Ash!- Exclamó May con los ojos brillosos._

 _\- ¡Nunca!- Fue la respuesta de una enojada Dawn._

 _En ese momento May reacciono y empezó a reírse - Oye fue una broma- comentaba entre risas al mismo tiempo que intentaba aliviar la tensión del ambiente pues aquella propuesta iba enserio._

* * *

La castaña estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, aquella mañana había discutido con la hermana de su jefe y el resto del día ambos hicieron el mayor esfuerzo en evitarse el uno al otro, May observo la hora y faltaba poco para la hora de salida.

\- Me pregunto qué pensaría Dawn de mí ahora – Comento la castaña en voz baja para sí misma, luego su mirada se posó por un momento en la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. – Ash… - Dijo por lo bajo la mujer antes de volver a perderse en sus recuerdos.

Dentro de la oficina Ash se encontraba redactando informes en la Laptop, el pelinegro aún se preguntaba el motivo por el cual su hermana se encontraba esa mañana en la oficina antes que él y de que estaría hablando con May.

\- Bueno creo que es evidente – Dijo para sí mismo el Ketchum, dados los recientes acontecimientos el único tema que ellas dos podrían tratar es la noche que May y el pasaron juntos.

El pelinegro reclino su silla para quedar mirando el techo, pensó en lo sucedido y aunque no quería llego a la conclusión de que debía hablar con May, se levantó de su silla y salió de su oficina, el escritorio de May estaba justo a la salida de esta.

Ash se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido y le toco un hombro, ante lo cual la castaña sorprendida casi salta de la silla, Ash no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo al tiempo que la chica se reponía.

\- ¿Ash…necesitas algo? – Preguntó la chica recuperándose.

\- ¿Tienes un momento?, necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina – Pidió Ash volviendo a su oficina sin darle tiempo a contestar.

La castaña lo siguió con la mirada antes de levantarse de su asiento y seguirlo sin mucho entusiasmo, ella sabía el tema que tratarían y no era algo cómodo para ninguno de los dos, una vez los dos estaban en la oficina Ash estaba nervioso.

\- May…tú sabes, acerca de lo que ocurrió la otra noche… - Ash tomo aire mientras pensaba lo que diría. – La verdad no recuerdo mucho, pero creo que de alguna manera te obligue a ello así que…por favor perdóname – Pidió el pelinegro en voz algo más baja.

May a diferencia del pelinegro tenía más recuerdos de lo que paso aquella noche y aunque no estaba muy orgullosa de admitirlo de los dos ella fue quien más provoco la situación, pero al ver a Ash disculpándose le hizo desbordar sentimientos que ella creyó tenía bajo control hace mucho tiempo.

A la castaña le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que uso contra Leaf esa misma mañana, si Hikari no soportaba a Serena ella era mejor candidata para ser la nueva madre de la pequeña y por lo visto de cómo se comportaba su jefe su oportunidad no era nula, convencida de ello May decidió que era un buen momento para atacar su presa.

\- Tranquilo Ash, tu no me obligaste a nada – May se acercó bastante al pelinegro, lo tomo de las manos y lo observo desde abajo dándole una ligera vista de su escote. – La verdad es que…yo deseaba lo que ocurrió aquella noche, desde hace mucho tiempo –

\- Pero May yo…- Ash trato de responder solo para ser detenido por el índice izquierdo de la castaña sobre sus labios.

\- Aun no digas nada – Pidió suavemente la castaña para luego abrazarlo por la cintura. – Ash, desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace años la verdad y creí que había dejado ir todo ello pero eso solo fue mentirme a mí misma –

May apoyo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ash sin dejar de abrazarlo y se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al sentir al pelinegro correspondiéndole el abrazo, así la castaña siguió con su confesión.

\- La verdad durante un tiempo luego de la muerte de Dawn pensé en tratar de estar contigo, pero cuando me decidí tú ya estabas con Serena – Comento la castaña evitando el contacto visual con el azabache.

\- May tu sabes que amo a Serena – Contesto el azabache al tiempo que la abrazaba de la cabeza y cintura, a la castaña no le hizo gracia su confesión pero ya lo veía venir. – Aun así también te quiero demasiado a ti pero esto…nosotros no podemos en este momento – Termino Ash al tiempo que May levantaba la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

\- Ash no te pido nada en este momento…solo déjame estar a tu lado – Pidió la castaña aferrándose a la camisa del pelinegro.

\- May yo… - Ash trato de responder pero fue detenido por los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos ante lo cual solo se dejó llevar y corresponder el cariño de la chica.

May abrazo el cuello del Ketchum mientras devoraba con avidez la boca de este, Ash no se quedó atrás y aumento el agarre sobre la chica para levantarla y colocarla sobre el escritorio, Ash se dejó llevar y decidió degustar el dulce cuello de la chica mientras las manos de ella jugaban con su rebelde cabello y así en esa oficina dio comienzo a lo que sería una turbulenta relación.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Y ahí se ve a lo lejos al buen Axl quien miraba al horizonte y observaba a los grandes dúos en fanfiction trabajar eficazmente._

 _\- Ah, demonios como quisiera tener a un compañero así - :'c_

 _*se gira con el látigo* - haber cuy wholock trabaja :v_

 **Nota de Axl:Pokémon no es propiedad mia ni de Wholock y esto solo lo hacemos por exceso de tiempo libre, esperamos que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Saludos**

* * *

 **How I Meet Your Stepmother**

 **Acto IV**

El movimiento dentro del aeropuerto era constante, las personas iban y venían por todos lados, en las pantallas figuraban los horarios de los diversos vuelos y también un listado de las ciudades a las cuales iban y venían del aeropuerto donde el azabache se encontraba, era medio día y el chico se había tomado un tiempo de su trabajo para ir al terminal aéreo.

\- Supongo que tendré que hablar con ella – Suspiró por lo bajo el azabache al recordar una pequeña discusión con su secretaria quien también era su amante.

Un anuncio por los parlantes que comunicaba la llegada del avión era lo que Ash estaba esperando, miro por unos minutos la puerta de abordaje y observaba a los pasajeros que bajaban del avión. Muchas personas salían al encuentro de sus familiares y amigos, mientras que otros tan solo eran curiosos turistas.

\- Qué raro, no la veo – Murmuró Ash al ver que Serena no aparecía por ningún lado.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! - Una dulce voz y un par de manos sobre sus ojos lo sorprendieron.

\- No sé - Respondió Ash siguiéndole el juego a su pareja, rápidamente la joven le quito las manos de encima de los ojos del muchacho para darle un profundo beso en los labios.

\- Te extrañe mucho - Le dijo Serena al oído.

\- Yo también. -

La peli miel abrazaba con fuerza al azabache y este la correspondía tomándola con una mando en la cintura y otra en la espalda, cualquiera que los veía quedaba mirándolos con ternura pues era algo raro ver una pareja de adultos hacer eso que es característico del comportamiento de los jóvenes

\- Vámonos - Dijó el chico quien se separaba de la peli miel y levantaba las pesadas maletas que la mujer había traído - ¿Qué traes aquí?, ¿Piedras? –

Luego de abordar el automóvil del pelinegro la pareja se dirigió al hogar de la mujer.

\- Te dejare en tu casa, en la noche cenamos juntos con Hika. – Propuso Ash alegre

\- Me parece bien, le traje un pequeño obsequio - Respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

El chico empezó a imaginarse el regalo que su novia le había traído a su pequeña, aunque también recordó que Hikari podría no aceptar el regalo pues la niña aun no aceptaba del todo a la peli miel.

\- Sabes, si viviéramos juntos no tendríamos que hacer todo este recorrido – Serena comentó casualmente

El chico sintió una especie de shock electrizante en todo su cuerpo, aquella idea de vivir juntos, el había pensado eso muchas veces en ello pero muchos eran los impedimentos que existían uno de ellos era la mala relación que existía de parte de su hija para con su pareja.

\- Es verdad - Respondió de manera desinteresada para evitar el tema.

Una vez llegaron al departamento de Serena fueron a su departamento.

\- ¿Dónde pongo esto? - Ash preguntó sosteniendo el equipaje de Serena.

El chico escucho como la puerta se cerró de golpe, Serena se le lanzo encima provocando que Ash soltara las maletas, sintió como la lengua de su novia se encontraba con la suya y comenzaba una suave caricia al interior de su boca.

\- Sabes, te extrañe demasiado…en más de una forma – Soltó provocativamente la chica de cabellos miel en el oído de su pareja.

Sin dejarlo ir Serena lo dirigió hasta un sofá para caer encima del azabache para rápidamente comenzar a quitarse su blusa.

\- ¿Te hice falta? – Preguntó en un tono bajo mientras su cálido aliento golpeaba el oído del azabache.

\- Tu sabes que si – Ash paso las manos por la espalda de la joven suavemente hasta encontrar el broche de su sujetador para dejar al aire las suaves montañas de Serena.

Serena correspondió liberando los botones de la camisa del pelinegro, para luego abrazar la espalda desnuda de este bajo la camisa y acariciarla suavemente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Serena al sentir algo extraño en la espalda de su pareja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Quítate la camisa –

Ash sin entender bien que pasaba se despojó de su camisa, acto seguido serena lo abrazo y paso la cabeza sobre su cuello quedando con una vista plena de la espalda de su pareja.

\- ¿Qué te paso en la espalda? – Preguntó entre enfadada y confundida.

La mente del pelinegro de inmediato comenzó a trabajar a alta velocidad al entender que Serena se refería a las marcas de rasguños en su espalda cortesía de May.

-¿Vas a responder? – Presionó la chica comenzando a enfadarse.

\- No es nada, solo fue un pequeño accidente en la oficina. – Comentó el pelinegro queriendo dejar el tema atrás.

\- ¿Qué accidente? -

\- Los archivos de la estantería…cayeron sobre mi espalda. – Contestó el pelinegro la primera cosa que vino a su mente.

Serena se retiró se encima del azabache provocando un ambiente raro entre ellos.

\- Sabes, estoy algo cansada - Comentó la peli miel quien estaba algo incomoda por lo que había sucedido. – Quiero descansar un rato, mejor me recoges para cenar, ¿está bien? -

\- Claro – Ash decidió dejar las cosas así y retirarse del hogar de su pareja.

* * *

El reloj en la muñeca de Ash indicaba las 4 de la tarde al tiempo que las campanas de la escuela anunciaban el final de las clases, él se encontraba apoyado sobre su auto aguardando por su hija.

\- ¡Papá! – Hikari saludó con un abrazo a su padre como de costumbre.

\- ¿Cómo está mi princesa?- Preguntó cariñosamente Ash quien le revolvía el cabello a su hija.

\- Te ves cansado. – Comentó la niña al ver el rostro de su padre.

\- No es nada, he estado trabajando mucho – Ash decidió distraer a la niña. - ¿Quieres ir por un helado? -

\- ¡Siiiii !- Respondió la niña alegremente de un salto.

El azabache conocía muy bien a su hija, cada que ella le hacia una pregunta algo incomoda el helado era la vieja y confiable que lograba que la niña se olvide de lo que estaban hablando.

Luego de un corto viaje en auto llegaron a una heladería que estaba a unas cuadras del antiguo instituto donde Ash había estudiado. El lugar le traía muchos recuerdos pues con Dawn había pasado lindos momentos en ese lugar y es ahí donde siempre llevaba a su hija a tomar helado cada que se le antojaba.

\- Aquí venias con mamá, ¿verdad? -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

\- Tía Leaf me estuvo contando cuando ustedes eran jóvenes - Respondió la pequeña mientras se metía una cuchara llena de helado de chocolate a la boca.

\- Bueno es cierto, en esta heladería pasaron muchas cosas - Respondió el chico quien le daba una sonrisa a la pequeña, quien recordaba muchos buenos momentos de su juventud.

* * *

Hikari se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio acondicionado en la oficina de Ash, la niña estaba haciendo su tarea como de costumbre mientras que Ash estaba en la laptop revisando algunas cuentas.

\- Por cierto, hoy necesito que te pongas el vestido que te compre el otro día - Dijo el azabache haciendo que la pequeña se le quedara mirando con curiosidad.

\- saldremos a cenar – Contestó al sentir la mirada de la pequeña.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - Preguntó Hikari a quien le empezaban a brillar los ojos.

\- Sí, Serena regreso y… -

\- ¡No! – Interrumpió de un grito la pequeña de cabello negro.

\- Hikari, por favor -

\- No quiero -

* * *

May por su parte escuchaba con fastidio la reunión que su amante tendría con su pareja, ella sabía que estas cosas pasarían al iniciar su relación con el azabache, aunque también ella sabe a la perfección que tenía que ser muy paciente pues esa es era la única forma en que podrá tener a Ash para ella sola.

La pequeña discusión que Ash tenía con Hikari era algo que no pasaba desapercibido, la castaña escuchaba como la niña ponía excusas para no ir a la cena. Se le vino una idea pues podía sacarle provecho a la situación que se estaba dando, y era obvio que lo haría.

\- Demonios, olvidé que Leaf salió de viaje- Dijo Ash al salir de la oficina mientras miraba el teléfono.

Al ver May como el chico recurrió a su hermana por teléfono la incomodo demasiado, era cólera lo que se estaba generando en su interior. Ash miro por un minuto a la castaña y vio el ligero enojo que esta traía, con eso al azabache se le ocurrió una idea.

\- May, necesito que me hagas un favor -

\- ¿Qué sucede Ashy? - Preguntó la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa pues ya sabía con exactitud lo que su amante le iba a proponer.

\- ¿Podrías cuidar a Hika esta noche? -

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña. May tomo a Ash por la corbata y se le acercó para darle un rápido y muy ligero beso.

\- Esta bien pero luego me recompensaras-

Ash sabía que eso último que dijo fue en relación a que May sabía que el azabache saldría con Serena esa noche.

\- Esta bien – Suspiró el azabache al entender a que se refería su amante.

En ese mismo momento la pequeña Hikari salió de la oficina de su padre.

\- Buen Hika, tu tía May te cuidara esta noche.- Comento resignado el pelinegro.

\- Veras que bien lo vamos a pasar – Complementó la castaña guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de esta.

\- Bien – Contestó con una sonrisa la pequeña Hikari.

* * *

Ash vio la puerta del departamento de Serena abrirse, el chico vio a su novia con un elegante vestido de tonalidades negras con rojas y el cabello arreglado con una coleta hacia atrás dejando una especie de flequillo en la frente de la peli miel.

\- Te ves hermosa- Dijo el azabache embelesado al ver a la mujer.

\- Tú te ves guapo, por cierto ¿Hikari?- Preguntó la peli miel al no ver a la hija de su pareja.

\- Ella no viene, se quedó con May en casa -

\- Ya veo - Dijo algo triste la peli miel – Tendré que darle su regalo luego -.

* * *

En casa de la familia Ketchum una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada frente al televisor mientras una mujer de cabellos castaños se sentaba a su lado con un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Hika?, ¿quieres ver una película? –

\- Quiero que papá vuelva – Contestó malhumorada la niña.

\- Bueno eso no pasara en un rato, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras? – Contestó divertida la mujer al ver la reacción de la pequeña.

\- Bueno está bien veamos una peli – La pequeña respondió resignada.

\- Esta bien, ¿cuál quieres ver? –

\- El silencio de los Mareep…Papá no me dejó verla porque Serena le dijo que era muy violenta – Comentó malhumorada la niña.

May sonrió internamente al escucharla nombrar con enojo a la pareja de su padre.

\- Esta bien, pero no le digas nada a Ash –

Luego de un corto tiempo Hikari y May se encontraban viendo la película, May se divertía al ver las reacciones de la pequeña Hika ante los sustos que proporcionaba la cinta.

\- Estas segura que quieres verla completa – Preguntó divertida la castaña.

\- Si – Respondió de inmediato la pequeña a pesar de estar asustada.

\- En verdad no te agrada – Comentó May repentinamente.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Serena –

\- ¡No!, preferiría que papá saliera con cualquier otra que con ella – Dijo enfadada la niña olvidando lo asustada que estaba por la película.

May al escucharla decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, para ella era claro que la relación de Ash y Serena no avanzaba por el rechazo de la pequeña Hikari hacia la mujer de cabellos color miel.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿si yo quisiera salir con tu padre estarías de acuerdo? –

\- Si, te quiero mucho Tía May – Contestó rápidamente la niña para luego abrazarla.

\- Bueno, ¿te parece si terminamos la película antes que vuelva tu padre y te regañe por verla? –

\- Esta bien – Contestó la pequeña sin soltar el abrazo sobre la mujer de cabellos castaños ante el terror provocado por la película.

* * *

El restaurante en el que Ash y Serena se encontraban era uno muy elegante, había una fuente en la entrada y las mesas estaban cubiertas de manteles blancos con bordes dorados. Había una botella de vino en donde el azabache y la peli miel se encontraban, copas a medio servir tenían la pareja en sus respectivos lados de la mesa.

\- La parte positiva de que Hikari no haya venido es que podemos pedir una botella de vino - Comentó el chico quien se llevaba la copa a su boca.

\- Aunque me hubiera gustado que venga - Respondió la peli miel para luego agregar – Sabes mi hermana Korrina está cerca de ser madre, dentro de poco seré tía –

\- En serio, ¿algún día me la presentaras? –

\- Claro, podemos viajar los tres con Hika a kalos y la conocerías – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa al ver el interés de su pareja en conocer a su familia radicada en kalos.

El camarero llego con dos platos sobre una bandeja, el hombre les dio sus respectivos platos a cada uno para luego retirarse. En el medio de la mesa también había un pequeño plato con rodajas de un pan que se puso como entrada al plato de fondo.

\- En unas semanas cumplimos otro año - Comentó la mujer.

\- Sí, y ya tengo planeado algo – Respondió el azabache en tono misterioso.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó sorprendida Serena.

\- Es un secreto – Contestó divertido el pelinegro.

La peli miel le dedico una sonrisa al chico, luego se le acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios

\- Creo que nunca te lo conté, pero Brock una vez intento conseguirme pareja - Comentó el chico quien se metía un trozo de carne a la boca. - Fue antes que estuviéramos juntos, y a decir verdad el intento no duro ni cinco minutos -

\- ¿Porque? - Preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

\- Bueno…-

* * *

 _Era de noche en la ciudad y en un consultorio Ash se encontraba en la sala donde un doctor de tez morena le estaba atendiendo, o eso era lo que parecía pero en realidad el doctor Brock le entregaba un trozo de papel al azabache._

 _\- Ese certificado médico ayudara en el traslado de Hikari de escuela.-_

 _\- Gracias amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti- Respondió el chico quien guardaba en su maleta el certificado._

 _Ash se había decidido en algo, trasladar a Hikari de su actual escuela a otra pues debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos la niña había perdido el año escolar y en las próximas semanas el año escolar se volvía a reanudar luego pues las vacaciones de verano que las escuelas daban estaban por acabarse._

 _\- Por cierto, te tengo algo. -_

 _-¿Qué cosa? - Ash miró a su amigo algo curioso, mientras que el moreno empezaba a sacar unos documentos de sus archivadores, el azabache miraba desde su asiento como Brock sacaba un sobre de color amarillo, este saco varios papeles de ahí y se los entregó al azabache._

 _\- Se llama Gardenia. -_

 _\- ¿No es ilegal enseñarme las historias clínicas de tus pacientes?- Le preguntó el chico al joven doctor._

 _\- Solo si alguien se entera.-_

 _Ash miro la foto de la mujer, sí que era hermosa_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que me tienes?- Volvió a preguntar el chico._

 _\- Bueno, esa es una paciente que viene seguido a mi consultorio. Es buena chica, te lleva 3 años y es divorciada. -_

 _\- Sigo sin entender -_

 _Brock miró a su amigo algo fastidiado por la respuesta._

 _\- ¿No entendiste? - Preguntó el moreno, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por el azabache._

 _\- Mi amigo, quiero que te des una oportunidad -_

 _\- No lo sé Brock – Contestó desanimado._

 _\- Escucha Ash, tú eres un buen chico y ella también. Ella se divorció hace unos cuatro años y los dos tienen muchas cosas en común -_

 _\- No Brock, no creo que sea posible -_

 _\- Pero Ash piensa en Hikari, ella necesita una madre. Gardenia te ayudaría mucho para cuidar a la niña - El chico se quedó callado por unos segundos, mirando la fotografía de la mujer. De repente el teléfono celular del azabache empezó a sonar._

 _\- Oh, disculpa- Dijo Ash quien contesto el teléfono - Serena, hola que tal - Contesto el chico._

 _El moreno miro al azabache por unos minutos, observaba como es que conversaba con aquella peli miel al que él no conocía tanto pero que veía el acercamiento que su amigo tenía con ella. Quizás y después de todo no sería necesario buscarle una nueva pareja._

Serena se reía a carcajadas, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa historia y le causaba mucha gracia.

* * *

Era aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, Ash había llegado ya a su vivienda

\- Gracias por cuidar de Hika- Dijo el azabache a la castaña.

\- No te preocupes por eso - Respondió May quien le daba un ligero beso en los labios al chico para luego darse cuenta que el azabache traía una caja - ¿Y eso? –

\- Es un regalo de Serena -

\- Tendrá que ser mañana, ella está dormida – Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Iré a verla -

El chico abrió la puerta de la niña, asomo su cabeza y vio a la pequeña muy arropada al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el peluche de pichu que su tía Leaf le había regalado hace un tiempo. El azabache cerró las puertas, este se dirigió a su dormitorio para dejar el regalo que había traído Serena para luego irse a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

\- ¡¿May?!-

\- Te dije que me recompensarías - Dijo May en un tono seductor, quien se encontraba en ropa interior y tan solo cubierta por un delantal de cocina - Hikari tiene el sueño pesado así que relájate - Comento la castaña al tiempo que acorralaba al chico en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

* * *

Como de costumbre Hikari arreglaba su cabello mientras se observaba en el espejo, la niña ya traía puesto su uniforme y estaba lista para irse a la escuela, la joven de cabellos negros tomo su maleta de color café y salio de su dormitorio hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Tía May?- Preguntó la joven al ver a la castaña desayunando.

\- Hola Hika, ¿cómo amaneciste?- Contestó alegremente la mujer.

\- Bien, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó interesada la pequeña

\- May se quedó toda la noche ayudándome con unos documentos- Comentó el azabache apareciendo en la cocina.

\- Si, es verdad, fue un trabajo muy agotador aunque satisfactorio – Contestó May de manera divertida ante un sonrojado Ash y una confundida Hikari.

* * *

Hikari miraba el regalo que Serena le había traído, una lámpara réplica de la torre prisma en Lumiose. La réplica estaba sobre una base circular en la que también se asemejaba a los jardines que rodeaban la torre, los cristales brillaban y el material metálico del que estaba hecha la lámpara le daba una belleza muy singular que destacaba cada que la lámpara era prendida.

\- No puedo negarlo, Serena tiene buen gusto para estas cosas – Dijo para si misma la niña quien no paraba de mirar la torre.

* * *

Cada día que pasaba, el aniversario de Ash y Serena se acercaba. La peli miel estaba emocionada pues pronto se cumplirían tres años de noviazgo con el chico.

A la joven no le importaba que él sea padre, o el hecho que exista una posibilidad que ella no llegue a tener hijos con el azabache, ella estaba locamente enamorada de aquel hombre y siempre hacia lo posible para enamorarlo más y también buscaba todas las formas para que su relación con Hikari vaya mejorando pues su objetivo era hacer que la niña la viera como una figura materna, aunque faltaba mucho por hacer, ella sabía que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo.

Serena se encontraba en una tienda de ropa ubicada en el interior del centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, la joven se encontraba en el probador mirándose al espejo.

\- ¿Cuál debería probarme?- Se preguntaba la peli miel quien veía los vestidos que sostenía en ambas manos.

La mujer colocó encima suyo uno de los vestidos, se veía la felicidad en su rostro al verse tan atractiva y que de seguro a Ash le encantaría verla así, aunque de un momento a otro su expresión cambio pues la imagen de aquellas marcas en la espalda de su novio le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¡No!, no pienses en eso - Se decía Serena que quería creer en la historia que le conto su novio.

\- Pronto cumpliremos tres años en una relación sólida, no imagines tonterías – Pensó la peli miel.

A los pocos minutos la mujer salía del probador, ella traía en su mano el vestido que iba a comprar, Serena se acercó al mostrador y pago por el traje, guardaron el vestido en una bolsa y esta salió de la tienda.

El inmenso centro comercial era una especie de mini ciudad, las personas caminaban con sus abrigos debido al frio que hacía y Serena no era la excepción pues andaba vistiendo un largo abrigo color café, traía la bolsa con el vestido guardado en una mano y en la otra una taza descartable llena de café caliente.

\- ¿Debiera comprar la despensa?- Se preguntó al llegar a las puertas del supermercado, la mujer estaba por entrar, pero se detuvo al ver a una persona.

\- Ella es…- En ese momento Serena observaba como una peli azul con uniforme de enfermera salía del lugar, está trayendo algunas bolsas llena con los productos del supermercado.

Johana acababa de terminar de hacer sus compras, cada fin de semana cuando salía de su trabajo en el hospital iba al súper a adquirir los productos necesarios para su casa.

Era una costumbre que la peli azul tenia, nunca pasaba algo fuera de lo común, pero siempre hay una primera pues se acababa de topar con cierta peli miel.

Había tensión en el ambiente, ambas mujeres se miraron por unos segundos, la relación entre las dos nunca había funcionado pues Johana al ser una mujer muy conservadora le fastidiaba el hecho que el esposo de su difunta hija tuviese una nueva pareja, mientras que Serena siempre ha tenido que aguantar todos los comentarios que la peli azul le hacía en especial porque era ella también una de las responsables de sabotear su relación con Hikari.

\- Hola- Saludo la peli azul fríamente para seguir su camino.

Simplemente Johana no digería a Serena, para aquella mujer, Ash debería guardarle luto a Dawn en especial porque el chico tuvo a una niña junto a su hija.

La peli azul sentía que era una falta de respeto hacia su hija que Ash este con pareja, es más, si no fuera por Hikari a la que ponía sus esfuerzos para darle una buena orientación, ella ya hubiese cortado lazos con Ash hace mucho.

\- ¿Algún día cambiara esa mujer? - Siempre se preguntaba la peli miel desde el primer día que confronto a Johanna.

A su mente venia los recuerdos del cumpleaños de Hikari, ni la una ni la otra se dirigieron palabra, ese día Johanna hacia lo posible por mantener su distancia con Serena, cosa opuesta sucedía con Delia con quien tenía una relación muy amigable, la castaña le tenía una estima a la peli miel debido a Leaf pues desde que se conocieron en la universidad se hicieron muy amigas.

Por su parte Johanna seguía su camino, para la peli azul Serena no era la persona más apropiada como nueva figura materna para Hikari, la mujer recordó cómo es que luego de la muerte de su hija le había propuesto a Ash para que sea ella quien tenga la custodia de la niña con el objetivo de llevarla por el camino que ella consideraba correcto para Hikari, pero aquellas intenciones se vieron frustradas al ver al ejercito de abogados que la familia Ketchum tenía a su disposición.

* * *

La mañana se hacía presente, los pocos rayos del sol se filtraban entre las nubes de la fría ciudad, Serena estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por sus mantas, la peli miel estaba agotada pues el día anterior se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo cuentas en su computadora, la mujer se empezaba a levantar pues sentía algo raro en su cama.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Serena se encontraba sorprendía con lo que tenía en su delante, una pequeña mesita de madera estaba encima de su cama y encima de esta había una taza de café con varios panes.

-¿Pero qué…?- La peli miel estaba confundida, su estado de somnolencia no le permitía reaccionar rápidamente.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando o vas a comer? -

\- Ash…- Serena identifico la voz, la mujer se sorprendió al ver a su novio en la habitación sosteniendo un ramo de flores, rápidamente el azabache se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

\- Feliz aniversario -

\- ¡Feliz aniversario mi amor! - Respondió alegremente la peli miel entendiendo finalmente la situación.

\- Esto solo es el comienzo – Comentó Ash al dejarle el ramo de flores – Esta noche te recogeré para lo que tengo planeado, ponte algo bonito – Complemento el pelinegro.

\- Claro que si – Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras su mente trataba de adivinar que tendría planeado su novio y desayunaba con algo de prisa para no llegar tarde a su trabajo en el banco.

* * *

Ash se encontraba terminando el día en su oficina, se encontraba de muy buen humor aquella tarde, mentalmente había repasado su plan para celebrar su aniversario con Serena pero aun debía tratar un asunto antes.

El pelinegro se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina para abrirle y dirigirse a su secretaria.

\- May, ¿puedes venir un momento?

La mujer asintió y rápidamente entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ash?, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo? – Preguntó calmadamente la castaña.

\- Algo así – Respondió vagamente

Ante esta respuesta May decidió divertirse un poco a costa del pelinegro, ella estaba al tanto de los planes de su jefe para ese día ya que en ocasiones anteriores Ash llego inclusive a pedirle ayuda para celebrar esa ocasión.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Quieres que cuide a Hika mientras tú te vas a una cena romántica con tu noviecita? - Comentó fingiendo enfado la castaña para cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda.

Ash estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña pero recordó que desde que su relación inicio realmente no había tenido ningún gesto romántico con ella, su relación era algo más bien pasional, luego de pensarlo un momento Ash se acercó a la mujer y la abrazo por la espalda.

\- Perdóname…sé que dije que necesitaba tiempo y tu haz sido muy paciente – El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa y aprovechó para besar suavemente el cuello de la castaña. – Te prometo que dentro de poco haremos algo tú y yo…solo, dame algo más de tiempo –

May estaba contenta, si bien al principio solo quería bromear con el pelinegro había obtenido algo mucho mejor, se dejó llevar por el momento y coloco sus manos sobre los brazos del pelinegro que aun la rodeaban.

\- Esta bien, te esperare entonces – Respondió la castaña suavemente sin romper el abrazo. – Entonces, ¿quieres que cuide a Hika esta noche? -.

\- Eh…no, a Hika la cuidara mamá esta noche, lo que tenía que hablar contigo es… – Respondió Ash liberando el abrazo y dándole espacio a la mujer.

\- ¿Es? – May preguntó al verlo acercarse a su escritorio y buscar una carpeta.

\- Esto – Respondió Ash dándole una carpeta. – La sede central en Unova decidió implementar un nuevo sistema para la gestión del archivo y por lo tanto deberás ir una semana allí para el entrenamiento en este. –

\- Vaya… - Comentó algo aburrida la chica.

\- No pareces muy contenta – Soltó el pelinegro viendo la reacción de la castaña para luego complementar. – No es tan malo, es un viaje todo pago, estarás en un hotel lujoso con piscina, además aumentaran tu sueldo luego del entrenamiento –

\- Pero yo quería estar contigo – Respondió la castaña haciendo una pequeña mueca de decepción.

\- Cuando regreses haremos lo que tú quieras, te lo prometo – Ash respondió al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano.

\- Esta bien, pero tendrás que ir a buscarme al aeropuerto cuando vuelva – Pidió la castaña en una clara referencia al gesto de Ash con su pareja.

\- Claro lo que tú quieras. – Respondió Ash nerviosamente con una sonrisa.

* * *

En su departamento Serena se encontraba frente al espejo dando los toques finales a su atuendo para esa noche, vestía su más reciente adquisición un vestido negro largo con un solo hombro el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, su cabello suelto por su espalda y usando unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color de su vestido.

\- Todo está perfecto – Comentó la mujer alegremente al verse en el espejo, en ese momento su teléfono móvil sonó, al tomarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Ash diciéndole que estaba esperándola en la entrada de su edificio.

* * *

Serena quedo con la boca abierta en el momento que llego a la entrada de su edificio y es que allí se encontraba su pareja vestido de traje esperándola junto a una limusina negra.

Ash al ver a la mujer se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego tomarla suavemente de la mano y llevarla hacia la limusina.

\- Vamos, tenemos varios lugares que visitar – Comentó el pelinegro al tiempo que abría la puerta del vehículo y la invitaba a pasar.

Serena tomo asiento dentro del vehículo y Ash junto a ella, inmediatamente estuvieron dentro el vehículo comenzó su marcha, el interior del vehículo consistía en dos asientos largos en L y en frente de uno de ellos un mini bar con copas y todo lo necesario.

\- Estas hermosa esta noche – Comentó Ash a su pareja. – Sin embargo hace falta algo –

\- ¿Qué cosa hace falta? – Preguntó curiosa la mujer de cabellos miel.

\- Cierra los ojos –

Serena obedeció la petición de Ash cerrando los ojos, durante los siguientes instantes solo sintió el movimiento de Ash y una pequeña sensación fría sobre su pecho

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos –

Al abrir los ojos Serena observo a lo que se refería el azabache, en su pecho ahora se encontraba una pequeña cadena dorada que colgaba desde su cuello y terminaba adornada en un corazón del mismo color, la mujer no pudo contener su emoción y rápidamente sus brazos pasaron tras el cuello de su pareja para atraparlo en un beso profundo.

\- Gracias Ash, lo adoro – Serena agradeció al momento de romper el beso.

\- Sabia que te gustaría, pero es solo el inicio – Comentó el pelinegro al tiempo que tomaba una botella y dos copas del mini bar frente a él y le daba una a la chica. Ash lleno las dos copas con champagne y dejo la botella a un lado.

\- Por tres maravillosos años – Propuso Ash antes de brindar chocando la copa de su pareja suavemente.

\- Por tres maravillosos años – Secundó Serena para que ambos vaciaran sus copas rápidamente y Ash las llenara nuevamente.

\- Debo admitir que me está gustando lo que haz planeado, aunque debe haberte costado bastante – Comentó la mujer divertida.

\- Es una ocasión especial no repare en gastos – Respondió orgulloso el azabache.

\- Es usted muy generoso Señor Ketchum – Bromeó la chica disfrutando del buen ambiente.

\- Lo sé, siempre me lo dicen – Respondió divertido Ash. – Por cierto podrías colocarte esto sobre los ojos, quiero que sea una sorpresa – Pidió Ash.

\- Esta bien – Serena accedió con una sonrisa pensando que sería lo siguiente que tenía planeado el pelinegro.

\- Bien, hemos llegado – Anunció el pelinegro.

Serena no veía nada al tener los ojos vendados, escucho el momento en que Ash abrió la puerta de la limusina y luego sintió la mano de este guiándola al exterior, una vez fuera dio unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir a Ash en su espalda quitándole la venda.

\- Bien esta es nuestra primera parada – Comentó Ash con una sonrisa.

\- Este es… - Comentó asombrada la mujer.

\- Exacto, este es el lugar donde almorzamos juntos la primera vez, ha cambiado bastante, ¿no te parece? – Respondió Ash calmadamente.

La mujer no podía estar más de acuerdo, la primera vez que almorzó con Ash este lugar solo era un simple restaurante frecuentado por estudiantes universitarios, sin embargo ahora frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía un restaurante bastante elegante.

\- Bien, vamos, tengo reservada una mesa – Comento el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de la mano e ingresaban al restaurante.

* * *

En el interior del restaurante Serena no podía evitar notar el drástico cambio respecto al sitio que ella y Ash conocieron en su época de estudiantes, el lugar ahora era adornado por lámparas bastantes costosas, a diferencia de su versión anterior no habían jóvenes vestidos casualmente como clientes solo parejas vestidas elegantemente y además todo era adornado por suave música clásica tocada en vivo.

Ash había reservado una mesa junto a la ventana desde donde se lograba ver la Universidad a la que ambos habían asistido.

\- En este mismo lugar, en la mesa que estaba ubicada aquí fue donde almorzamos juntos la primera vez. – Comentó Ash mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer.

\- Es verdad, aunque en esa ocasión no creí que algún día terminaríamos así – Comentó Serena algo melancólica. – Por cierto están tardando bastante en tomar nuestra orden, ¿no crees? -.

\- No lo harán – Respondió divertido el pelinegro.

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- Les dije que queríamos cenar antes de venir –

\- Vaya y ¿cómo sabes que quería de cenar? – Preguntó interesada la mujer.

\- Vamos, llevamos tres años juntos, dame algo de crédito – Respondió fingiendo enojo el pelinegro.

La pareja siguió recordando los días que compartieron en la universidad hasta el momento que llego el mesero con los platos que Ash había ordenado y los dejo sobre la mesa.

El plato de la mujer era un filete de pescado a la plancha cubierto de aceite de oliva y perejil, el cual era acompañado por una ensalada y emitía un aroma que abría el apetito.

\- Esto es…-

\- Tu plato favorito, en nuestra primera cita oficial lo pediste… - El pelinegro hizo una pausa para comer un bocado del filete de carne que había ordenado para él y luego de tragarlo continuo.

– Recuerdo que me reñiste por ordenar algo parecido a esto y luego dijiste que tu plato además de delicioso ayudaba a cuidar la figura. – El pelinegro terminó la anécdota con una pequeña risa.

\- Mira lo que me gano por ayudarte a cuidar la figura – Respondió fingiendo estar ofendida la mujer de cabellos color miel.

Luego de un buen tiempo la pareja termino su cena y salió del restaurante para entrar nuevamente a la limusina, inmediatamente los dos estuvieron dentro el vehículo empezó su marcha hacia la siguiente parada.

* * *

\- Debo admitir te estas superando bastante cariño – Comentó Serena recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del azabache.

\- Aun tengo preparadas algunas cosas – Respondió al tiempo que pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer y la acercaba más a él.

\- Sabes…voy a comenzar a sentirme culpable de no haberte preparado algo tan elaborado. – Serena dijo algo triste.

\- Tu tranquila, para mí ya es más que suficiente lo paciente que has sido en esta relación, lo paciente que has sido con Hika y conmigo… - Respondió rápidamente el pelinegro para robarle un corto beso.

\- No tienes que agradecerme por eso, lo hago porque quiero y porque te amo - Serena terminó para repetir el gesto de su pareja y robar también un corto beso.

Ash se separó por un momento y volvió a tomar la venda de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Bien, es hora de la siguiente sorpresa – Comentó el pelinegro mientras su pareja se colocaba la venda sobre los ojos.

* * *

Serena sintió al bajarse de la limusina el viento frio de la noche golpeando su rostro, el pelinegro la despojo de la venda y vio la entrada a un club que Ash y ella visitaron la primera noche que salieron juntos.

\- Aquí es donde te enseñe a bailar correctamente – Exclamó Serena emocionada.

\- Hey, hey, que yo ya sabía bailar…solo estaba fuera de forma – Contesto apenado el pelinegro. – Bueno entremos para que te demuestre que el alumno supero a la maestra. –

La pareja entro en el club y nuevamente Serena se asombró al ver que el club seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo a pesar de haberlo visitado hace cuatro años, pero tuvo poco tiempo para detallar esto al ser llevada a la pista de baile por Ash.

La primera vez que serena había llevado a Ash a aquel club lo había escogido por su reputación puesto que ese club se especializaba en música lenta y suave y esta permanecía a pesar del tiempo, pues ella se encontraba inmersa en el suave bolero que sonaba de fondo.

\- Esta noche está siendo encantadora – Comentó la mujer colocando la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

\- A diferencia de la última vez que vinimos hoy no tienes que corregirme por pisar tus pies al bailar – Recordó gracioso Ash.

\- Tuve que enseñarte a bailar desde el principio, eras muy torpe aunque lo simpático que eres te ayudaba. – Comentó la peli miel sin abandonar su lugar. – Aunque haz mejorado bastante

La pareja siguió allí inmersa durante un tiempo bailando como si nada alrededor de ellos dos importase.

* * *

Una vez la limusina estuvo en movimiento con ellos dentro, Serena se sentó sobre Ash mientras las piernas de este pasaban entre las de ella.

\- Más vale que la próxima parada sea la última, si no terminare dándote tu regalo aquí mismo – Ronroneó la mujer al oído de su pareja.

\- Eso sería algo desconsiderado con el pobre conductor, ¿no crees? –

\- No me importa – Respondió la mujer volviendo a devorar la boca del pelinegro.

\- Por tentador que eso suene…tendrás que esperar un poco – Comentó el pelinegro colocando las manos sobre la espalda de su pareja.

\- Esta bien, seré buena – Serena abandonó su posición encima del pelinegro para llenar nuevamente las copas de champagne. – ¿No me vas a pedir que me coloque la venda esta vez? – Preguntó al tiempo que le pasaba una copa llena de champagne al pelinegro.

\- No, para esta ya no es necesario – Comentó recibiendo la copa.

La limusina se detuvo frente a un edificio bastante alto, un hotel, uno que Serena conocía bastante bien, pues fue el hotel en el que se hospedo los primeros días de su llegada de Kalos.

\- Me dijiste que este lugar te gustaba mucho, ¿no? – Comentó Ash con una sonrisa mientras salía de la limusina y le invitaba a seguirlo.

Una vez entraron en el hotel Ash fue a la recepción y rápidamente le entregaron las llaves de una habitación, luego de esto la pareja entro en un ascensor hacia su piso de destino, Serena se fijó bien en el piso que selecciono el pelinegro.

\- ¿Hay más sorpresas en el cuarto? – Preguntó divertida la mujer.

\- Bueno a este punto quizás sea predecible lo que sigue – Comentó tranquilamente.

\- Vamos a la habitación que tenía los primeros días que llegue de Kalos, ¿cierto? –

\- Exactamente, dijiste que adorabas la vista desde allí – Complementó el Pelinegro, el cual al poco tiempo fue acorralado por su pareja contra una de las paredes del ascensor mientras la boca de ella se apoderaba de la suya y el cuerpo de esta lo mantenía preso contra la pared.

Serena se separó del azabache al llegar al piso de destino para míralo con una sonrisa y decirle.

\- Vamos a mi habitación –

Ash salió del ascensor y la siguió por un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

\- Esta vez no te pondré la venda…pero quiero que cierres los ojos hasta que te diga –

\- Te está gustando bastante esto…quizás más tarde usemos la venda para otra cosa – Comentó provocativamente mientras cerraba los ojos a petición de su novio.

Serena sintió cuando Ash la guio al interior de la habitación y la hizo sentarse sobre algo suave probablemente una cama, luego solo escucho ruidos del pelinegro preparando algo.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos –

Serena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una habitación decorada con pétalos de rosa sobre la cama, iluminada por velas y en una pequeña mesa se encontraba un pequeño pastel junto a una botella de champagne y dos copas.

Serena no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre su novio para luego caer sobre el en la cama, en un segundo se deshizo de la corbata del chico lanzándola a otro extremo de la habitación para seguir con su chaqueta y desabotonar la camisa dejando el pecho del azabache expuesto.

La mujer comenzó a lamer desde el cuello del pelinegro para bajar hasta su pecho y juguetear con los pezones de este obteniendo un gruñido por parte del Ketchum.

\- Dices que no te gusta pero parece lo contrario – Comento divertida la mujer. – Es hora de que yo te de tu regalo. –

Serena se levantó y en un elegante movimiento se despojó de su vestido quedando únicamente en su ropa interior de encaje color negra y sus tacones, Ash la veía embelesado al tiempo que se quitaba lo que quedaba de su ropa y quedaba en ropa interior también.

Al estar ambos en solo su ropa íntima Serena nuevamente se lanzó sobre el pelinegro atrapando su boca, Ash poso sus manos en la espalda de la joven para rápidamente deshacerse del sujetador el cual se perdió en algún rincón de la habitación.

Ash dio la vuelta para quedar sobre la mujer obteniendo una vista de sus suaves pechos desnudos, sus pezones rosados rígidos, su sonrojado rostro y su respiración agitada, provocado por la visión sumergió sus labios en el delicado cuello de la peli miel.

\- Ahh – Gimió la mujer al sentir la caricia de los dientes del azabache sobre su cuello.

El pelinegro se sintió feliz con los gemidos de su pareja y deslizo sus manos para deshacerse de las bragas de su pareja, e iniciar el descenso desde el cuello pasando por los pechos de la mujer.

Serena gimió suavemente al sentir el aliento del pelinegro sobre sus rosados pezones y mordió su labio inferior al sentir los labios y lengua del pelinegro acariciarlos.

Ash abandonó la posición para descender aún más y apoderarse momentáneamente del punto medio de la mujer.

\- Eso me da cosquillas, déjalo – Pidió Serena al sentir la lengua del pelinegro juguetear con su ombligo.

\- Si tú lo dices – Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Serena acaricio el cabello del pelinegro suavemente mientras esta descendía aún más.

\- ¡OH DIOS! – Gimió Serena al arquear la espalda en respuesta a la sensación de la lengua del pelinegro invadiendo su húmeda y estrecha cueva.

– Sigue, sigue – Demandó la mujer al tiempo que su mano apretaba con fuerza el cabello del pelinegro y nuevamente sus dientes se encontraban con su labio inferior.

Ash abandonó su labor, su respiración al igual que la de su pareja estaba agitada, se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba la cual solo estorbaba en aquel momento y se colocó sobre la mujer.

\- Serena…no puedo más…necesito – Pidió a medias el azabache.

Serena coloco una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro y lo miro a los ojos para darle la confirmación que necesitaba.

Ash levanto ligeramente la cadera de su pareja apoyándola sobre su brazo e invadió su intimidad fieramente causando un estremecimiento en la mujer que tenía en brazos.

\- ¡Ash! – Gimió la chica al tiempo que atrapaba el cuello del pelinegro entre sus brazos y su cálido aliento golpeaba el oído de este.

Sin soltarse en ningún momento la pareja seguía consumando su amor mientras la cama de la habitación sonaba con sus movimientos y las velas se consumían, Serena a punto de alcanzar el clímax enterró los dientes en el hombro del pelinegro con la suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca aun sin ser consciente de ello.

El dolor en el hombro solo alentó al pelinegro el cual se aferró fuertemente a su pareja al alcanzar su límite y estallar dentro de ella.

Ash se separó y se acostó al lado de la mujer, tomo la mano de esta mientras ambos luchaban por recuperar el aliento.

* * *

\- Esta delicioso – Comentó Serena al recibir el pequeño trozo de pastel que Ash le ofrecía con un tenedor.

Serena se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del azabache mientras este le daba de comer el pastel que había comprado para su aniversario.

\- Sabes creo que hoy podría ser un día peligroso – Comento divertida la chica.

El comentario dejo helado al pelinegro por un momento, Serena al ver la reacción de su pareja tuvo un pequeño ataque de risa.

\- Tranquilo era broma, sabes…la pase muy bien esta noche, ha sido el mejor aniversario que hemos tenido -.

\- Te debía algo así, en especial luego de la decepcionante primera vez que tuvimos – Comento melancólico el azabache mientras le daba de comer otro bocado de pastel.

\- A mí me gusto –

\- Esta bien, no tienes que fingir yo se lo mal que estuve –

\- Bueno…no fue solo culpa tuya, olvídalo sigue dándome de comer – Ordeno la chica divertida.

\- De acuerdo –

 **Continuara…**


End file.
